


Mountain Man

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: For years stories have been told of the cannibalistic Mountain Man who lives in the rundown shack. People feared to tread past the yard; certain that they'd fall victim to his next meal. Jared had heard all of the stories. As long as it kept unwanted visitors off of his property, they can say anything they wanted about him. Since his mother passed away and his father had fallen deathly ill, Jared welcomed the solitude until Jensen and his friends ventured a little too close to his home and broke one of his boarded up windows with a baseball. When Jared confronts Jensen who is left abandoned by his friends, he doesn't realize their lives are about to change drastically.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on.” Chad signaled his six friends eagerly.

Jensen shook his head. “Guys, I think that maybe this is a bad idea.”

“Come on Jen.” Responded Eric in the place of Chad. “You don’t get out much. You need to start having a little fun instead of working all the time. All work and no play makes Jenny a dull boy.”

Jensen spun around getting in Eric’s face, “NOBODY CALLS ME JENNY. UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO FLOOR YOU RIGHT NOW.”

Chad was not threatened. He was amused how ever. “No thanks Jenny, I don’t swing that way.”

The other men gasped in horror, stepping back to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

Misha leaped forward grab Jensen’s fist that was in mid flight. “Now Jensen, we don’t want you making a scene. Chad is new to our group. We haven’t trained him on how to shut the hell up while he’s ahead.”

“Well, one quick lesson will teach him how.” Jensen threatened.

Jeffery moved forward, taking hold of the arm that belonged to the man about to meet his demise and pulled him back to where the other men were cowering. 

Chad turned to the man who just saved his life. “What was that for? Why is everyone so afraid of him?”

Jeffery looked over at one of the cowering men. “Eric, You wanna take this one?”

Eric stepped forward. “One time I was messing around, I meant no harm by it but I called Jensen a faggot. It didn’t end well. Thank God my work provides medical insurance.”

Chad’s eyes widened with disbelief. “No. You guys are messin’ with me.”

“you’re right.” Tom taunted. “We’re just messin’ with you. Go ahead and tease him. While you’re doing that, I’ll give Jim Beaver a call.”

Chad swallowed the lump in his throat. “Who’s Jim Beaver?”

“Oh no one.” Tom answered nonchalantly. “Just a coroner we know. If we talk to him, we could have him reserve a spot for you….. Also, what kind of flowers do you like?”

Before the man can respond, Jensen and Misha sauntered over. Hey guys, whatcha talkin’ about?” Jensen asked as everyone and was taken by surprise when Chad collapsed in front of him holding his ankle.

‘DON’T KILL ME.” Sobbed Chad. “IT WAS ONLY A JOKE. I-I’VE LEARNED MY LESSON. I’M SORRY. I’M SOHAHAORRY.”

The other men are huddled together snickering at the blubbering mess before them. 

Misha looked up giving them a chastising glare. “Tom. I expected better of you.”

Tom looked down shyly dragging his foot in the sand. “I know but when the guys started talking, I guess I just got caught up in the moment.”

A smile crept on Jensen’s face. “You guys are idiots.” Then he looked down at the sobbing fool at his feet. “GET UP. I’M NOT GONNA KILL YA BUT NEXT TIME YOU SAY ANYTHING THAT STUPID TO ME AGAIN, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO CHINA AND I MEAN THE COUNTRY NOT THE RESTARAUNT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

Chad pushed himself up onto wiping his eyes, keeping them averted to the ground. “Yes.” 

The guy scampered off to where their friends were huddled, still snickering. “I hate all of you.” This caused their snickering to turn into full blown laughter.

“Look.” Said Tom. “You’re the new guy and we always mess with the new guy. Consider it some kind of….. of……”

“Initiation.” Jeffery finished for him.

“Yea.” Agreed Tom. “ Yea. Initiation.” 

Eric walked over and gently put his hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Tom here, was new before you came along and man did we pull a good one on him.”

The other guys agreed laughing. “Oh yea.” Responded Jeff watching the young man turn pink from embarrassment.”

“No. no.” Don’t tell him about that.” Begged Tom. “I would rather forget.”

Jeff shook his head. “Nope. We have to. Anway, Tom told Jensen that he had eyes like a girl and his lips would look good on his cock and Jensen was pissed so what we guys did was we pulled Tom aside and gave him the same bullshit story we gave you and when Jensen came up to him and I swear….. Oh my God this is too funny….. Tom was so scared he pissed himself. Man that was comical. Poor man ran crying all the way home and then when Jensen asked us what happened; we told him that Tom here had a bladder problem.”

Jensen shook his head in disbelief. “Yea, those dumbasses told me that so I went out of my way to be nice to the poor guy and everything.”

Misha had to chuckle about that. “I also remember you getting him a sympathy card and writing in it that you were sorry for his pissing problem and you got him some flowers to cheer him up. Shit, I laughed so hard I nearly pissed myself.”

Then Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’m not good with words. That’s Misha’s department and besides, he knew Tom a lot longer than me. He’s the one who introduced him to us. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Misha stepped back from Jensen. “I was home sick with the flu. It’s not my fault you decided to take it a step further and make an ass of yourself.”

Tom is still looking down at his feet embarrassed. Misha walked over to the man resting his hand on his shoulder. “Cheer up Tommy. Now there’s a new victim in our group.”

“Shhh.” Said Eric before Tom could respond. “I think I see movement.”

Tom snapped out of his former embarrassing memories. “How can you tell? The windows are all boarded up.”

“I can see through the little cracks.” Whispered Eric.

It was Jensen’s turn to speak now. “What the hell is so damn special about this man that we have to spy and invade his privacy?”

All the men looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

“You don’t know?” Asked Steve in disbelief.

Dumbfounded. Jensen only shook his head.

Steve let his eyes go wide for a dramatic effect. “The mountain man lives in there.”

Jensen only shook his head in confusion before Steve continued. “He doesn’t come out but at nights to hunt for food. Only thing is, he doesn’t hunt animals.”

Jensen held his breath. “You mean….”

“Yes.” Answered Steve before the question was finished. “He hunts people and you know what? He only uses his bare hands. No weapons. He just chases them, catches them and then with his bare hands, he rips their heads off. He has a wood burner in that boarded up old shack where he cooks their bodies and eats them. The reason that shack is boarded up is so that nobody finds out what’s really going on.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up with fake fear as he spoke in a quivering voice. “Th-th-that has got to b-b-be….” Voice returning to normal, “THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD. HOW OLD ARE YOU? 24?”

“23.” Steve corrected.

“AND YOU BELIEVE THIS?” Asked Jensen only to find himself being pulled down to the ground by the other man.

“WHO’S THERE?” Called Jared standing on the rickety old porch.

The men lying on their stomachs behind some untrimmed bushes, hunched further down so as not to be seen.

“Shit.” Whimpered Tom. “He’s gonna eat us.”

Misha put his arm comfortingly around the trembling man.”

Jensen sucked in his breath as he saw the tall man stand in place. He couldn’t get a good look at him because of the distance if only he could get a better look.

Jared looked around noting nothing out of the ordinary, stepped back and shut the door.

The guys let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Did you guys see that?” Eric said in a loud whisper.

“The man just stood on the front porch.” Jensen replied not seen what the big deal was. A lot of guys step out on their front porch.

“No.” Said Eric in awe. “He’s huge.

“Well…. You’re an idiot.” Responded Jensen as he pushed himself up and started dusting himself off. “And we need to get going before that man has us arrested for trespassing.”

 

“Come on guys.” Instructed Misha, his voice dripping with disappointment. “The man has spoken.”

Slowly, their friends followed in pursuit. 

“Son?” Called Michael.

Jared came running to his father’s aid. “Yea. Dad. You need anything?” Are you hurting?”

Michael put his hands up. “The only thing I’m feeling is concern for you my boy.”

Jared sighed. “Dad. I’m fine.”

Michael shook his head sadly. “You’re not fine my boy. You are stuck in here with your old man. You need to get out there. Meet some people. Fall in love. By taking care of me all the time, you’re just depriving yourself.”

Jared fell heavily in the chair next to his dad. “But I love taking care of you and as for me falling in love, dad that’s impossible. I’m gay.”

Michael shook his head sympathetically at his son. “Being gay does not mean you can’t fall in love. If a woman is not your thing then find a man who treats you well.”

Jared started to protest not knowing where this is all coming from when his dad stopped him. “Now, you’re going to have to face it son, I’m not gonna be around much longer. You’re young and healthy. Me? I’m dyin’ son and there aint nothin’ you can do about it. Pancreatic Cancer is nothing you can mess with and son. It’s about time you except that and move on.”

Jared’s eyes filled up with tears. “I can’t leave you home by yourself dad. I won’t. “

Michael placed a shaky hand on his son’s cheek. “Son. You need sunlight. I’m too sick to enjoy it but you? You’re healthy. . Don’t waste your life away in this darkness. You’re looking pretty pale and I can’t forgive myself if I’m the one holding you back from enjoying your life.”

Jared stared at his father in disbelief. “What are you saying dad?”

His father inhaled a deep stuttering breath. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy but he had to try for the sake of his son. “I’m saying to hire me a nurse and then go out and enjoy yourself.”

Jared started to shake his head vigorously. “No. Not gonna happen.”

“We have the money Jared.” Michael protested his stubborn son.

“Yea we may have the money.” Jared argued, not ready to throw in the towel. “I’m not having some stranger come in and take care of you. No. It’s out of the question.”

“Son….” Michael started.

“No dad.” Jared interrupted, his voice taking on a heated edge. “End of subject. You’re stuck with me, now I’ll be right back, it’s time for your medication.”

Michael heaved a weary sigh as his son left the room, his heavy footsteps reverberated throughout the shack.

“Come on Jen.” Called Eric trying to keep up with the man’s long strides.

“No.” Argued Jensen. “We are not going back. He could call the police on us for trespassing.”

“Where’s you sense of adventure.” Eric pushed, not knowing when to shut the hell up.

Jensen spun on him causing the other men to freeze in mid stride. “AND THAT’S ANOTHER THING ERIC. YOU CALLING ME JENNY BACK THERE? YOU SET ME UP MAN. YOU KNEW THAT WOULD PISS ME OFF AND YOU KNEW THAT CHAD WOULD COME TO YOUR AID. NEXT TIME A NEW GUY DECIDES TO JOIN OUR DUMBASS GROUP, LEAVE ME THE HELL OUT OF YOUR PRANKS. YOU’RE GIVING ME A BAD REP MAN. NOT COOL.”

Then the walking began. “But Jen.” Eric started.

Jensen stopped once more and turned on Eric. “NOT COOL.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'll have longer chapter to make up for it.

Jared entered his father’s room, his palm curved into a bowl so that Michael’s pills wouldn’t spill onto the floor, in his other hand, his fingers curled around a tall glass of ice cold water, the square cubes stacked from the bottom all the way just above the clear liquid that glimmered beneath the pale glow of sun light that leaked through the cracks of his father’s bedroom walls.

Michael paused before popping the pill into his mouth. “I forgot to ask you son, who were you yelling at earlier?”

Jared had to think for a minute. “Oh, no one. I thought there was someone outside but I was wrong.”

“You’re a good man Jared. You’re momma would have been proud.” Michael grimaced as he tried to smile against the pain.

Jared sat down, eyes flickering to his father’s pained expression pretending not to take notice and with a tinge of melancholy in his voice. “Do you ever miss her?”

A sad smile tugged at the corners of the old man’s lips. The pills were quickly starting to take affect in dulling the pain away to a mere ache; “Every day of my life son. That’s why I’ll be so happy when I finally get to be with her soon.” 

Jared shook his head in denial. “Dad, don’t talk like that.”

Michael spared a quick glance at his son, so stubborn with denial. “I’m not trying to hurt you son but we need to face reality here. It’s gonna happen and you need to prepare yourself but I know you will be just fine, That’s why you need to meet yourself a wonderful man, someone who will catch you when you fall because son, I don’t wanna die when you have nobody you can go to for comfort. I don’t want you to be alone. Promise me.”

Jared rolled his eyes to the chipped, plastered ceiling as if they would come to his defense; “Dad. I can’t make that promise. You know that.”

He had to pound some sense into his stubborn son. He is in every way, pigheaded like his mother. “PROMISE ME. I’m making it my dying wish that you get your ass out there and meet someone.” Michael didn’t try to disguise the desperation in his voice. His son needed to find someone who would get him the hell out of this rotting shack. He never planned on Jared living his life in solitude in this hovel of a home. He wanted better for his son. 

Instead of responding, the taller man leaned forward, back curved, elbows resting on his knees as his gaze fell solemnly to the floor.

The taller man was startled out of his depressive reverie when he suddenly felt a thin frail hand rest lightly on his wrist. He slowly looked up, eyes brimming with tears as he just spoke just above a whisper. “Dad?”

His father inhaled deeply as if doing so created great effort. “Son, please don’t do this to me. Allow me something, allow me this. I want you to be okay when I go and meet your mother on the other side. Please don’t take away my final wish. Just promise me.”

Jared flinched at the desperation in his father’s voice. He knew his old man was going to die but what’s wrong with pretending? Why does he have to accept his father’s and the doctor’s words at face value? Once he made that promise, his father would surely pass away leaving him all alone but if he refused to make that promise, his father will not let go and it would prolong his life. It was selfish thinking because in prolonging his life, it prolonged his suffering. He knew that but in his own defense, he just wasn’t ready to let go quite yet. He knew his move would damn him to a life without his father, Slowly looking into the old man’s eyes, firm with his commitment to dying, his lips parted ever so slightly as the two words, slithered out from between thin lips. “I promise.”

His father gave him a weak, quivering smile. “Good, I’m glad to hear that now get the hell out of here so I could get my rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jensen found himself staring at that same old shack with his friends.

“I can’t believe you guys talked me into this.” Mumbled Jensen shaking his head.

Steve placed his hand comfortingly on the other man’s shoulder. “Come on Jen. All you were planning on doing was moping around the house anyway. Somebody had to snap you out of your depression.”

“I am not depressed.” Jensen argued. He really wasn’t depressed. At least that’s what he tells himself every night before going to bed believing if he chants it enough times, he will come to believe it himself. It’s therapeutic, isn’t it? To lie to yourself enough times to where you’ll come to that point that you would even start to believe those lies? At least he keeps telling himself that lie as well.

It was Tom’s turn to speak up now. “Oh you’re depressed. Every since Simon dumped you.”

“He didn’t dump me.” Jensen pouted.

Misha stepped up to comfort his friend. “It’s okay Jensen. The two of you just weren’t meant to be now just allow yourself to have a good time even when it’s doing something stupid like this.”

Jensen’s shoulders slumped. “I guess I’m not any fun to be around right now huh?”

The other guys nodded their heads in agreement.

“Alright.” Jensen relented. “Let’s go spy on the poor bastard and hope to God he doesn’t catch us and eat us.”

“Yea.” All the guys cheered. “Hurray for peer pressure.”

“But you guys are still a bunch of idiots.” Jensen added with a smile on his face.

Tom put his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “Yea but we’re your idiots.”

Jensen laughed and pushed Tom’s head off.

The guys were hiding behind the bushes trying to steal a good look at the shack. “You guys see anything?” Steve whispered loudly. 

“Not yet.” Chad whispered back just as loud.

“Well maybe he’s gone to bed.” Jensen mumbled.

Chad stood up bouncing a baseball in his hand. “Well…. As long as he’s asleep….”

“NO.” Yelled Jensen. Fear resonating in his voice. “WE ARE NOT DOING SOMETHING THAT RISKY.IT’S SUICIDE.”

Steve stepped up and whispered in Jensen’s ear. “Remember sense of adventure. Allow yourself to have some fun.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Fine. What are we playing?”

“Baseball.” Answered Chad. “I found this piece of wood that will make a great bat.”

Tom’s dark eyes grew big as he started to create a story to add on to the rumors they already knew. “You think that is what he used for bashing his victims heads in before he cooks them and eats them?”

The other guys nodded eagerly in agreement. Suddenly Tom was becoming popular.

“That’s stupid.” Griped Jensen. “Now come on and let’s play some baseball.”

Jensen started walking in quick, long strides, dead leaves crunching beneath his feet with four of his friends in tow kicking leaves with each step in their run making a swishing sound with their feet. Jensen turned around noticing that two of their friends were missing.

“You two go ahead without us.” Offered Tom as he stood from behind the bushes. “Misha and I will keep on the look out.”

Jensen only shot the man a quick look of acknowledgement before taking his stance on the make shift baseball field.

“I bet you’re gonna keep on the look out.” Mumbled Steve as he went to join the others in a game of baseball pointing and naming what they will use for bases and what they will use for the home plate.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who’s that?” Asked Michael. As he heard someone yelling in the distance, ‘Batter up.’

“Oh, just some idiots playing on our lawn.” Complained Jared.

Michael smiled to himself. “That’s nice. Why don’t you go out and introduce yourself?”

Jared gritted his teeth. “I’ll introduce myself alright; I’ll tell them to get the fuck off our lawn.”

“Jared.” His father chastised. “I don’t know why you’re so upset about the lawn; it hasn’t been cut in years.”

Jared turned to face his father, a pleading tone weighing heavily in his voice. “That’s to keep people away dad. I don’t want them bothering us.”

Michael rolled his eyes into the taller man’s direction, body rigid with desperation. “Son. This is your chance to make some friends. Take it.”

Before Jared could respond, A baseball landed hard against the boarded up window knocking the board loose as it shattered the living room window.

“Shit.” Mumbled Jared as he spun around quickly on the balls of his feet and was in the living room lightening fast.

Stunned, his father tried to raise his head to see his son’s retreating figure but in his weakened state, his head fell back heavily against his pillow. “Son. What was that?”

“Nothing dad, don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Jared called from the other room and hurriedly grabbed the tool box and pulled out some nails and a hammer and ran out side to confront the men who broke his window.

“Shit.” Cried Steve in the midst of his own panic. “RUN.”

Jensen was left standing there holding the piece of wood they used for a baseball bat. His body vibrated with fear as he watched the tall beastly man standing on the porch staring menacingly at him.

“ARE YOU THE ONE WHO FUCKING HIT THAT BALL THROUGH OUR WINDOW?” Yelled the angry man, waving the hammer threateningly in his hand.

Jensen, nodded his head jerkily. “Yea…. Uh…. S-sorry. I d-didn’t mean to.” The older man was mesmerized of this beautiful vision before him. He wanted to touch him, to lick up the length of that succulent neck. His jeans started to feel a bit snug. Oh God how he want to slam that man into the outside wall of that old shack and rub himself up against the full length of his body until they both came in their jeans despite how scared shitless he was of him right now.

Jared shook his head in disbelief, eyes glaring daggers at the shorter man. “Un, fucking believable.” Then a shuffling in the bushes briefly caught his attention before he turned it back accusingly to the frightened, quivering man. “You broke it, now YOU fix it.”

As if in a trance, Jensen slowly walked up to the man only to find the tool box shoved into his hand; his forefinger stuck out and gently grazed against the younger man’s. Just that little contact sent an electric shock throughout the older man’s body.

Jared oblivious, to the older man’s touch, or he pretended to be, turned his back towards him without saying a word.

Jensen slowly took out the hammer and nails putting the wood back in place. It didn’t take long for him to get the work done, when he turned around to hand the tools back to what his friends called the mountain man, he noticed he was all alone. Where the hell did he go? Jensen wondered.

Then he decided against his better judgement to knock on the door, he really wanted to get to know that beautiful man. He had to. He was about to knock when his foot accidently nudged the door forward causing it to creak open on its hinges.

“SHUT THE DAMN DOOR.” Jared yelled causing the older man to jump.

Jensen stepped in and quickly shut the door behind him. “Yea. Uh…. Here’s your tool box. I’m sorry about the window. It won’t happen again.” 

Jared was squatting down adding more wood to the fire. Back muscles flexing beneath his flannel long sleeved shirt. His jeans stretched firmly across his ass, dipping down in the middle where Jensen knew was the crack. Oh to press his body firmly into the taller man’s backside, He pictured himself slithering down, tongue tracing along the perfect length of that crack, going deeper with each lick until he finally reached the man’s wanting hole. Shit, he’s starting to cum. What to do? What to do? I’ve got it, think of the guys having an orgy. Shit. They all have a face like this man. Okay, imagine yourself when you were fourteen and your dad caught you jacking off. That seemed to work as his erection began to deflate and he never made it past the pre-cum. Thank God for the twisted imaginations.

 

Jared was still in the squatting position poking the firewood to add more heat to the orange and blue flames, He pretended not to hear the older man’s breathing become erratic as he mentally masturbated to his kneeling form. “Saw two of your friends fucking in the bushes.”

Jensen scratched the back of his neck as a light sunburn pink slid up his neck only to rest on his face. “Yea. I have no control over them but I’ll go and tell them to stop.”

Jared shrugged without turning around. “No matter. Those bushes are covered in poison ivy.”

Jensen snickered under his breath. The taller man was quiet as he began dusting his hands together, then placed them on his knees pushing himself to his full height.

The shorter man decided to take a quick scan of the place noting that it  
was extremely dark with just streaks of sunlight hitting the wooden floor. There was no furniture but an old kitchen table and chairs, A few cobwebs in the corner towards his right. The wooden walls had no insulation, Bet it’s a bitch to keep warm in the winter time but all in all, the place was kept pretty clean despite its lack of future and that it’s in dire need of reconstruction.

“Did you satisfy your curiosity?” Jared’s voice caused the older man to jump. “Did you get enough information to tell your friends this is how the mountain man lives?”

“I’m sorry.” Responded Jensen eyes averted shamefully downward towards his clean sneakered feet. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

Before Jared could say anything else, his name echoed throughout the shack.

“JARED?” Came a tired voice from the other room.

Jared shot one quick glance at the other man before taking off to his father’s room.

“Dad. What’s wrong? Are you hurting?” His son’s voice breathless and heavy with concern.

Michael relaxed once he saw Jared enter the room. “No son. Who’s here?”

Jared shook his head. “No one dad, just get some rest.”

“Now son, I may be sick.” His father gently chastised. But I know we have company, why don’t you bring him in here so I could meet him?”

“No dad.” Jared argued. “That’s wouldn’t be such a good idea.”

“Why? Are you embarrassed of your daddy?” Michael feigned hurt.

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes knowing that this was one battle between him and his father that he would not win. “No dad. I’m not.”

His dad nodded. “Then you wouldn’t mind bringing him in here do you?”

Jared walked out shoulder’s hunched, face averted to the floor as he entered into the living room where the frightened man stood. “You could relax, I’m not going to kill you and eat you.”

“I didn’t….” Jensen started but Jared waved him off. “My dad wants to meet you, make your visit brief. He’s not well.”

Jensen shuffled slowly into Michael’s bedroom with Jared following protectively close behind. 

Once they entered Michael’s room, Jared stepped forward towards his father’s bed adding a couple of pillows that had fallen on the floor, Then he reached over, lifting his father gently into a sitting position, stuffing the two discarded pillows behind his dad and laid him back down.

His father looked over at the shorter man, scanning him as if he were a piece of meat on the market about to be sold. He nodded his approval, amusement coloring his features. “Now, who do we have here?”

Jensen stood frozen.

Jared leaned over and whispered into the frightened man’s ear. “You’d better talk.”

“Uh…. H-hi sir.” Jensen stammered.

“What’s you’re name son?” Asked Michael in a firm military tone.

M-My name is J-Jensen sir.” The shorter man stammered once again.

“Got a speech impediment son?” Asked Michael smiling gently at the frightened man.

Jensen shook his head jerkily. “N-no sir.”

Jared, don’t hover over the man.” His father chastised. “You’re scaring the poor fellow.”

Jared walked over to his father’s bed. “Perhaps you should get some more rest dad. I’ll show him to the door.”

“Nonsense.” Argued his father. “This is the first time in years since we’ve had any company and I’m going to enjoy this now sit down and relax, your height is intimidating him.”

Jensen averted his eyes, embarrassed.

“Are you gay son?” Jensen eyes shot up to the father.

“DAD.” Jared yelled embarrassed.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” His father argued once more.

“Yes sir.” Mumbled Jensen eyes cast downward towards the floor.

“How do you know my son?” Michael pushed.

Jared sat back in the chair arms folded with a self satisfied smirk. “Yea, do tell, how do you know me?”

Jensen cleared his throat, its sink or swim at this point. “Well, sir….”

“Drop the formalities.” Interrupted Michael.

“Sorry. Me and my friends were goofing around, acting stupid I guess you could call it. I didn’t want to come but they talked me into it because they said a mountain man lives here, he never goes out but at night and that’s to go hunting for people. They believe him to be a cannibal but I thought they were full of shit. Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Michael held up his hand, “Foul language doesn’t bother me son. You’re a grown man.”

Jensen cleared his throat, “Anyway, we were playing baseball and I accidentally hit the ball through your window and when your son came out, the others took off like a bat out of hell leaving me standing there looking stupid.

“I made him fix the wood they knocked off the window.” Offered Jared “And two of his friends are having sex right now in our bushes.”

“The one with the poison ivy?” His father asked amused.

 

“Yup.” Answered Jared with a smirk.

His father started laughing. “They aren’t going to be having sex for awhile are they now son?”

“Nope.” Jared joined his father in his boisterous laughter.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the shorter man’s lips. Just the thought of his two dumbass friends scratching at their crotches as if they had crabs was disturbing as well as amusing. He dared not to laugh out loud breaking the father and son bonding moment. He longed for that same connection with his own dad until the man found out he was gay then gave him the fire and brimstone speech and then disowning him from the family. His siblings decided to join the boycott Jensen march. His mother had a heart attack three years back right after he told them the news and of course his father and siblings blamed it on him because in their words, he upset her so badly. Never mind the fact that she had congestive heart failure.

He swallowed the lump in his throat blinking away the watery mist from his eyes before both men could notice he was about to fall apart.

. “Now Jensen.” The sound of Michael’s voice startled the poor man. Jensen quickly composed himself before both men could notice he was about to turn into a sobbing mess. Not good for first time impression.

Michael chuckled. “You look like a boy who just lost his dog.

Jensen’s lips quivered in a nervous smile, embarrassed that he damn near turned into a basket case in front of the two men he just met. “No, no,sir it’s not that, it’s just been a long day is all.”

“I’ll bet.” Jared mumbled under his breath but his father still heard him and punished him with a chastising glare.”

Jared shrugged his shoulders defensively, “What? He and his friends were playing baseball in our front yard and he broke our window, I don’t see how that qualifies as having a long day unless you include him getting caught.”

Michael looked at the shorter man apologetically, “You’ll have to excuse my son; when God was giving out manners, he chose to sleep in that day.”

Jensen held his breath, stifling in his laughter but the amusement lingered in his gold flecked eyes.

Michael looked at the youth with fondness, eyes gentle with a boyish tint to them. “You seem like a very nice young man. My son could use a nice boy like you in his life.”

“DAD.” Jared hissed, embarrassed.

Jensen stared back fearfully at the taller man. A slight tremble to the poor man’s body.

“Son.” Chastised Michael, putting all his energy and strength in his quivering sick, old man’s voice. “Let me talk to this young man without you getting your panties all in a bunch.”

Jared’s mouth slammed shut glaring at Jensen the whole time.

“So.” Michael continued. “Anyone special in your life? Someone that owns your heart maybe?”

“N-no sir.” Jensen stammered shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot looking for means of escape, an excuse…. Anything but his mind came up blank

Michael placed his hand comfortingly on the shorter man’s hand. “Don’t let his  
height and death glare intimidate you son. He get’s that from his old man. But what I have to say to you is very important. Do you like my son?”

Jensen averted his eyes to the floor in response.

“Okay, I know that this is your first confrontation with him but when you first saw him up close, what did you think?” The forwardness of the elderly man took Jensen by surprise. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? He just met the man and no matter what his answer may be, it will be the one to seal his fate. He looked up into the elderly man’s tender gaze, forgetting that the taller man glaring at him was still in the room and knew the truth had to be spoken.  
“I thought your son was the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Admitting to that little bit of revelation, Jensen quickly looks away in hopes to cover the blush that had crept into his cheeks.

Michael patted his hand gently. “Such sincerity. I like that. I want you to stay in my son’s life. He’s alone and doesn’t get out much. He’s always stuck here taking care of me. I love my son and I don’t want him spending his time alone.” 

Then he turned to his son. “Jared, Make this man some coffee. Where are you’re manners?”

Jared stood up and sighed in defeat. “Yes sir.”

“And stop glaring at the poor, frightened man, you’ll cause creases in your forehead that won’t go away.” His father called on his way out.

Jared didn’t respond, just continued his journey into their little kitchen.

Then Michael turned his attention back to the younger man and spoke in a conspirator tone. “I thought you might be more comfortable if we spoke with him out of the way. Now, as I was saying, My son’s bark is worse than his bite. His momma died when he was three. Car accident, she was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from taking him to his doctor’s appointment. He took it pretty hard. By the time he started kindergarten, I took ill. I was afraid that the state would come and take him away so I had a tutor come in and home school him. I guess I was pretty selfish in my way of thinking there. Poor kid had to take care of me and he never complained. I’ve been through the chemo shit and knocked it in remission but three years ago, it came back with a vengeance and now I’m gonna die. My son is in denial but he’s gonna have to face the fact that he can’t hang on to me forever. My son quit going outside for the fear that something will happen to me. Because of that, the rumors started. All because he chose to live like a hermit and take care of me. Soon, folks started spying through the windows, Jared was mighty upset, Said they were treating him like a sideshow freak so he boarded up all the windows.

Jared came in with two cups of coffee. One for himself and one for Jensen. Not hiding the fact that he had been eaves dropping just outside the door. “My dad has pancreatic cancer if you’re wondering what the chemo is for.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Said Jensen taking the cup from the taller man.

“You’re sorry?” Asked Jared in disbelief. “How can you be sorry? You don’t even know him.”

“JARED.” The boy is trying to be nice now you will stop jumping on every word he says?”

Jared sat back staring at the floor.

Then Michael turned his attention back to Jensen. “Now, I need you around, I want to hire you to cut the grass and fix up this old shack.”

Jared’s head shot up. “Dad, no….”

Michael put up his hand to silence his son, “Jared, It’s time for you to move on. I want those boards off the windows. Let some damn light in here.”

Jared shook his head. “But dad, people will spy on us.”

“Oh, I’ve got just the thing for that,” Offered Jensen, and hoping to get on the taller man's good side. “I could go and pick up some window blinds.

 

Michael snapped his fingers the corner of his eyes crinkling; “Now that sounds like a great idea and of course it would brighten up the place as well as hide us from the public's view.” Then he swiveled weakly towards his son, "just what you've been looking for eh my boy?” Despite his serious illness that has sentenced him to death, he kept his mood light not wanting to cause this on any more despair. “The floors could use some replacing but you can start with the grass first. There’s lots of it and kill the poison ivy in those bushes. You’ll need special gloves for that and wear jeans and long sleeves. I’ll pay you to do the job.”

Jenson shook his head not wanting to take advantage of this poor sickly man “You don’t have to pay me….” 

Michael held up his hands, face tense was stubbornness “Nonsense. You work, I pay you. I’m not taking charity work.”

Jensen nodded in response.

Michael grabbed Jensen’s wrist, his strength betraying how frail his body really was. His voice tinged with desperation “I need you around boy. I need you around for my son. When I’m gone, he’s gonna have no one to lean on. I hope you’ll be there for him.”

Jensen's eyes grew wide with panic space and understanding. “I will sir.” 

Jared shook his head sadly. “Dad, I wish that you would quit talking like that.”

“Now, now.” His father gently chastised. “I am trying to prepare you now both of you go visit and let me get some rest.”

Jensen and Jared left Michael’s room. The silence was almost deafening between the two younger men.

“Look man.” Jensen started to apologize and hopes to break that awkward silence.

“Do you have anything going on tomorrow?” Jared asked ignoring the fact that his heart felt like it was made of lead and the tears lingered behind his eyes. 

Jensen shook his head, as his eyes lingered on the taller man's face. He didn't miss on shed tears. All he wanted to do was reach out to him and hold him close allowing him to cry shamelessly on his shoulder but he knew that would be overstepping his position or crossing the line. “No, me and my friends have been laid off due to budget cuts.”

“Alright.” Continued Jared, eyes averted to a dark corner of the wall. “You start tomorrow. JUST YOU. Not your friends.”

Jensen nodded in agreement. He noticed that the taller man was looking everywhere else but at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Once home, Jensen called his friends and they were over before he even hung up.

“JENSEN.” Yelled Steve. Excited for no apparent reason. 

“STEVE.” Jensen yelled back sarcastically. “How does it feel having someone yell in your ear like that?”

“It tickles.” Responded Steve scratching the inside of his ear stupidly.

“I called you guys over.” Explained Jensen. “Because I was at Jared’s and his father hired me to clean up the place.”

“Who’s Jared?” Asked Chad with the childlike innocence.

“He’s the guy you dumbasses hit a ball through his window.” Answered Jensen not attempting to hide the heat in his voice.

Chad put his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. “And you’re still alive?” He breathed

“Wait.” Offered Eric. “I’ve heard of this. He’s alive because the mountain man turned him into one of the pod people.”

Steve grabbed Eric’s wrists and eyes round with feigned panic. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve heard about this.” Repeated Eric, shaking his head vigorously. “The mountain man doesn’t just kill his victims, hell, he doesn’t even cook them before eating them. He turns them into one of the pod people making the transformation almost complete.”

“What transformation?” Asked Steve engrossed in the story. 

Eric swallowed noisily for dramatic effect. “The transformation where the victim starts to change like Jensen here before his body starts to swell as his insides begin to liquefy making him easier to eat. That way his bones can’t puncture the mountain mains lungs while he swallowing Jensen.”

Jeffery chuckled. “You said swallow.” 

Earning himself a smack on the back of the head by Steve. “It’s not funny dickwad, Misha and Tom are in the hospital with a swollen dick and balls and they’re both broke out all over. Their transformation is more advanced than Jensen’s. The reason they want Jensen to work for them is so that they can keep him close by to keep a closer eye on him so that they could eat him once his insides have liquefied completely.”

Eric grabbed Steve. “You think that maybe he uses a straw because I heard that he really doesn’t have teeth, they’re made out of what was left from human bones but they’re not strong enough to chew with.

“Good point.” Jeffery and Steve patted Eric on the back.

Jensen blinked at the two men in disbelief. “Do you guys mean for those words to come out of your mouth or do they just fall out randomly?”

“Oh we drift in and out.” Was Jeffrey’s dumbass response.

Jensen opened the door “Alright. You three need to leave and for the record, Misha and Tom both have poison ivy from fucking in the bushes. I think you need to check your facts and get them straight before you start spreading rumors about someone because saying the shit you just said, could end you three in the nuthouse.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi, I’m Doctor Jim Beaver and what may I do for you two men today?”

“I’ll handle this.” Misha whispered to his lover. “You see sir, Tom and I were having sex in the bushes near this old cabin and well…. Tom, you could tell him the rest.” 

Tom oblivious to how stupid his is about to become. “I think we have crabs because our dick and balls are swollen and we can’t stop itching.”

Doctor Jim walked up to Tom shining a light in his eyes. “I see your eyes are swollen too.”

“Yea.” Continued Tom. “We got crabs in our eyes also.”

Dr. Jim shook his head in disbelief. chuckling to himself. “You come relax because you do not have crabs; you to have contracted a rash, the most common name for it is called poison ivy.” Then he handed them an information pamphlet about poison ivy and how to care for it properly.

Misha smiled in embarrassment. “Yea…. We knew that, we were just messing with you Doc.

“I bet you were.” Said Doctor Jim filling out a prescription pad. “Here are the prescriptions for cream and eye drops. Also you need to take a bath in Epson salt and no sex for a while until you heal up. You also might want to wear loose fitting clothes and when you’re alone, go around the house nude. The cool air will help dry out the rashes.”

“Yes sir.” Said both men taking the prescription out of the doctor’s hand.

Jensen decided to visit his two moronic friends with a sympathy card and some flowers in hand. 

Tom opened the door before the knock had been delivered.

“Dude,” Jensen closed his eyes as he found himself in the man’s embrace. “Could you at least put on some clothes?”

 

“Hi Jen.” Said Misha as he sauntered from the living room naked as the day he was born.

 

It was clear these two men haven’t been taught the education of modesty when they were younger. 

Jensen winced as he couldn’t help but notice the swelling in the two men’s balls and their dicks were discolored. They were broke out from head to toe. “Jeez. That’s gotta hurt but seriously, could you at least put on some pants?”

Misha shook his head in the negative. “No can do. The doctor said that the cool air will help dry up the poison ivy faster.”

“Ooh are those for us?” Asked Tom excitedly reaching for the flowers and the sympathy card and he frowned when he opened it up. Jensen wrote inside, I’m sorry that you two are such idiots, I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yea.” Breathed Tom. “We’ve learned our lesson alright.”

Jensen stepped over to their linin closet and pulled out two clean towels. “If you can’t put on some pants, at least tie these around your waste. You’re nudity is grossing me out.”

Misha looked at Jensen hurt. “Our nudity never bothered you before. Remember when we played strip poker?”

“Oh I remember that.” Cried Tom smiling wistfully at the memory that played out in his head. There were no winners that night. They all got so drunk, they forgot who’s turn it was from one person to the next and by the end of the game, they were all naked. They passed out in the living room. They were teenagers at the time. Tom’s parents were out on a date for their anniversary. 

Tom was babysitting his twelve year old sister and when he thought she was in bed, he invited his friends over, they raided his father’s wine cellar, got plastered on his father’s most expensive wine,They ended up playing strip poker and in their drunken haze, nobody played the game right so they all ended up naked and past out. 

His twelve year old sister Gabby (AKA The devil’s spawn) is what he called her decided to get up in the middle of the night, saw him and his friends naked, called his parents telling them that he and his friends were having a slumber party and now there are dead bodies all over the living room. 

His parents came rushing home, saw him and his buddies (Well…. You know….) They called his friend’s parents and it didn’t go over to well. He was new to the group. He only wanted to impress his new friends not get them grounded with what seemed like the end of time. They were the lucky ones. He couldn’t sit down for the remaining of the school year. 

“Yea,” Offered Jensen. Breaking Tom out of his horrifying revery. “But you didn’t have poison ivy so you didn’t look deformed as hell.”

Misha ignored the man’s response and chuckled as he saw the slight shiver of his lover reliving that moment of his teenage trauma. “So what happened to you last night?” We came out of the bushes and everyone was gone. The other guys said you were taken by the mountain man.”

Jensen gave Misha a quizzical stare, disappointment resonating in his voice. “You know, I expect this from the other guys but the two of you?” Well Tom here is an exception.”

“So what happened to you then?” Asked Misha.

He cleared his throat before answering their question. “I met the one you guys call the mountain man. His name is Jared and he’s taking care of his sick father. His dad asked me if I would like to work for him by fixing up the place and I said I would.”

Tom leaned forward, his voice just above a conspirator’s whisper,“So what’s Jared look like?”

Jensen’s stare became distant, he was no longer seeing his two friends before him, and instead, he saw the tall, luscious looking man, eyes glistening with unshed tears as his father talked about his impending demise. Oh how he wanted to take him in his arms and comfort the poor, fragile, figure that stood before him, 

He noticed the lavender tint in his hair closer to his scalp as the sun seeped in through the cracks around the window seal playing with the highlights in his hair changing their color. How the shimmering rays traced over the contours of his cheekbones as the rest of his features was bathed in shadows.His flattened torso as he stood up straight with confidence. How every time he moved even a fraction of an inch, his taught muscles would flex beneath the material he was wearing and when he squatted in front of the fire place to feed some more logs to the flame, the denim would stretch firmly across his small, ample ass. How the crotch would cradle his oversized, heavy cock pinning it to the right of his jeans. Okay, he really didn’t really see his cock because the man didn’t have a hard on at the time but he’s entitled to fantasize isn’t he? If he could have but one wish, he would be that pair of jeans that tall, mountain man was wearing, the seam caressing the man’s balls so tenderly as he squatted in front of that fire place. Jensen let out a soft, quiet moan that sounded more like a purr.

 

Jensen closed his eyes. “Man, He is so beautiful and tall but I have never seen such ageless beauty in my life.”

“Is he friendly?” Breathed Misha, getting mesmerized by the story or Jensen’s brief description of the man hoping that it would turn into more of a story.

“No.” Answered Jensen. “He’s not mean either. He doesn’t leave their cabin or shack is more like it because he is afraid to leave his sick father alone for any certain amount of time. When I looked into his eyes, I can see a deep sadness but he covers it up with anger. It’s his way of keeping people at a distance. I promised his dad that I would get to know his son. That’s why he has me working for him.”

Before the two man could say anything else, “Well, I’ve better get going. Don’t wanna be late first day on the job.


	7. Chapter 7

“Son?” Why are you pacing?” Asked Michael as his son walked around the room in long repeated strides.

“Because you hired an outsider. It’s always been you and me” Jared hissed, face twitching with nervous tension.” Why did you have to go and hire Jensen?”

His father looked over him with heavy lidded eyes, he seemed to be getting weaker and his need for his son to find a companion becoming more urgent. “I did it for you son. I can feel myself slipping deeper and deeper and I know I will not be able to hold on much longer.”

Jared shook his head, choking back a sob. “Dad, stop talking like that.”

His father placed his hand lovingly on the taller man’s wrist, stopping him in mid pace. “No son. You think not talking about it is going to make this cancer go away? It’s not boy and I don’t want you to be alone much longer. You are going to get to know that man. You are going to allow him to love you and you will love him back. It’s my dying wish that you become involved with this man. Now, I can read people pretty well and I tell ya son, this is a good man. It’s true his friends are idiots but I see compassion in this man. You will be nice to him from now on. When you talk to him, it will be out of kindness and respect. You will not push him away.”

“Dad.” Jared sighed. “I’m not good with other people. You know that.”

Michael chuckled, “Yea, I know that all to well especially when you forgot to offer him some coffee and you glared at him the whole time. No more of that son. He’s the one that will make you happy and you will let him. Dying wish son…. Dying wish.”

Before Jared could protest any further there was a knock on the door.

“Hi. I hope I’m not late.” Offered Jensen.

“No.” Responded Jared. “You’re not late, especially when I forgot to give you the time to be here.”

Jensen let his eyes scan the area around him. “So what do you want me to start with first?”

Jared scratched his head. He wasn’t prepared for this part. “Uh…. First kill the poison ivy in the bushes and then I need you to mow the lawn.”

“Great.” Said Jensen, clapping his hands together once. “I brought my own lawnmower inside that truck over there.”

Jared chuckled sadly sniffing back the tears that threatened to escape behind the imprisonment of his eyelids and ending it with a clearing of his throat. “Yea. We have a lawnmower but it hadn’t been used in years. It probably wouldn’t have done you any good anyway and I got some spray for the poison ivy underneath the bathroom sink and I got some hedge clippers to trim those bushes and work gloves.”

After a couple hours of working, Jensen didn’t know that the bushes would take so long, Wiping the sweat that was dripping from his brow onto the sleeve of his shirt, he just continued trimming the bushes.

“Son?” Michael called from the other room.

Jared ran to his father’s aid. “Dad? Is there something wrong?”

“Did that young man ever show up?”

“Yea dad. He’s been working in the bushes for a couple hours now.

“A COUPLE HOURS….” Then his dad started to cough.

Jared ran to his father, propping his up on four pillows so that he could breath better. “Now, dad, you can’t go getting yourself worked up like this. Wait….. This is a new symptom….. When did the coughing start?”

“Late last night. Now don’t change the subject boy.” His father sternly chastised, “Your friend needs something to drink. He could dehydrate out there. Now, go get him water or something before he passes out and make him sit down. The poor man needs a break.”

Jared nodded.“Yes Sir. I’ll make him some lemon aid.”

“That’s my boy.” Michael mumbled to himself, pride shimmering in his dull gray   
eyes, as Jared left the room.

Jared poured two glasses of pink lemonaid and stopped at front door. Look at him, he scoffed to himself. He’s short, he should be in the circus riding a damn unicycle. Naked…. Without a seat. Then he pictured Jensen riding on that unicycle but in his little day dream, that unicycle had soft, brown, shoulder length hair and hazel eyes and wait…. Unicycles have only one wheel but this one had two legs. HOLY SHIT, THAT’S NOT A UNICYLE, THAT’S ME. Jared swallowed hard. That man was too short for his liking, the way he struts across the yard like he’s God’s gift to every creature that roams the earth, Every three legged creature anyway, his stupid cupid bow lips pink to perfection, probably wears lip stick, the way those same lips quiver when the man’s trying not to smile. Those freckles that polka dotted his nose just in the right spots. Those bright, green eyes with gold flecks in them, not that he’s been looking.

He observes everyone that comes in his view. An excuse he’s told himself since the man first entered his and his father’s home. His breath caught as the shorter man bent over once more pulling the poison ivy free from the bushes. God how his muscle hardened with each pull. The way his spine curved strait down into his heart shaped ass. 

He noticed that when the man bent over, his jeans seemed to spread and stretch across his two perfect globes, if this man were to be naked, he knew he would get a generous glimpse of his wanting hole. “Mmmm.” He moaned to himself as he imagined his tongue darting into that hole like a bullet. 

He didn’t notice when Jensen had stopped working and was staring straight at him, his long eyelashes fluttering as he stared at the taller man quizzically. Bet they would tickle my cock if he ever went down on me. Jared mused to himself as his own jeans began to shrink and tighten around his groin area. Jared froze as he realized that those same pair of eyes he was just admiring a second ago, were staring right back at him. He shuffled nervously before clearing his throat. 

“HEY.” Yelled Jared.

Jensen blinked as he noticed the taller man’s hardon and licked his dry lips lusciously.

Jared moaned under his breath mentally willing his knees not to buckle beneath him as he spoke in hopes the shorter man didn’t notice his reaction.“MADE YOU SOME LEMON AID.

 

“Wow….. Uh…. Thanks.” Responded Jensen completely baffled by the taller man’s sudden kindness.

Jensen walked over to where the taller man was standing. “Yea, uh…. Come inside. Take a load off.”

Jensen followed the taller man inside, still confused by the man’s 180. The other day the same man hated him and wouldn’t stop glaring at him and today, the man was treating him more like a human being. It made him a little nervous but he decided to stamp that feeling down for now until DR, Jeckled chose to lock MR, Hyde in the closet. 

With both men sitting at the kitchen table although it was rickety, it still held firmly. Jared decided to be the one to break the awkward silence. “So did you get rid of all that poison ivy?” 

“Uh… Yea….” Stammered Jensen as he set his glass down. “Yea I did. Now I’m just trimming them.”

Jared nodded, bringing up his half empty glass of lemon aid to his lips, parted them slightly allowing that pink liquid to slide in gracefully.

The bottom of that glass magnified the taller man’s thin sensual lips, the way the tip of the taller man’s tongue snaked out inside the wall of that glass to taste that pink tart sweet liquid. Jensen had to bite back a moan when he saw the outside of the glass leak with condensation as a little bit dropped down the taller man’s middle finger and Jensen’s cock began to leak out of its own volition. When He was sure the taller man wasn’t looking, he slid his right hand below the table to palm his own achingly hard cock. He wandered what it would be like to cum sitting right there in front of the mountain man intense gaze without his knowledge. To put that test to a theory, he decided not to attempt to stop the orgasm from happening so as his cock continued to leak it’s pre cum, he decided to rub at it, squeezing it gently.

Both men stared in uncomfortable silence as Jensen continued to fondle himself and masturbate outside of his jeans. He couldn’t necessarily whip it out underneath the table because he had poison ivy residue on his clothes and he didn’t want to end up like his two dumbass friends

Jared finally spoke. “Look, I’m just going to cut to the chase. I’m not very good around people. It’s true that I live like a hermit so I guess I deserve the rumors they say in town about me but my dad said that I had to be nice to you. He wants me to get to know you. He keeps saying that it’s his dying wish. Although I wish that he would quit talking like that but I can see his point so that’s what I’m going to do. I’d like to first ask you about your background, Where are you from? Your parents still living? You have any siblings?”

Jensen cleared his throat with his one free hand. “Well, My father Used to own Jeberal Motors, He first started working there until the owner decided to sell the company but my father chose to buy it from him. Well, due to the economy there were budget cuts, people quite affording to buy new cars so recently the company went under. That’s how I ended up laid off.”

“So you worked for your father’s company?” Asked Jared intrigued.

Jensen nodded. “Yea, I did. Me and my idiot friends with whom I went to school with so I was born here. My mom was a homebody. She had a full time job taking care of us. She passed away a long time ago. Long story. My sister is in LA. Trying to become an actress. She got a few parts in commercials but that’s about it. I have two brothers. One is an insurance salesman and does a pretty good job of it. My other brother is a chef. I don’t talk to any of my family since they disown me because of my sexual orientation. My father passed away five years ago before I could tell him so that’s basically about it…. Oh and I’m a high school grad. So are my idiot friends.

 

“You’re gay.” Jared corrected.

Jensen furrowed his brows. His right hand ceased movement, “Pardon me?”

“You’re gay.” Repeated Jared. “You said because of your sexual orientation which is fine but just go ahead and say you’re gay. It’s not like your tongue is gonna fall off.”

Jensen looked down at his cup. “Yea. I’m gay. ARE YOU?”

Jared inhaled a long quivering breath to keep himself from jumping out of his chair and punching this man. “Yea, I’m gay. My father approves. It doesn’t bother him as long as I find someone who will treat me well and not beat the shit out of me.” 

Jensen winced at the heat of that last sentenced but Jared is the one who wanted to talk. Why should he tell this man about his life and not get nothing back in return? “If you stay home all the time, how can you meet someone?”

“I don’t.” Jared answered quickly, now is the time for him to be completely honest with this man and see how fast he goes running to the hills. “I’m a virgin. Never been with a man or woman. I have no interest in women, only men. Never been kissed, never masturbated, never had an orgasm and I’ve never had a hard on.” At least not until today. He finished inside his head but chose to keep that one to himself. “It’s hard to have any of those things when you are too busy taking care of a sick parent and your focus is on nothing else.”

Jensen’s eyes widened with shock. “Never?”

Jared shook his head, waiting for the other man to bolt, hoping that he would so he could go back to his life where it was just him and his dad. “Nope. Never.”

Jensen blinked in disbelief and sat back in his chair. “Wow, then you’re missing a lot.”

“I don’t feel I’m missing a lot.” Jensen argued. Wasn’t there anything that will get rid of this man?

“Have you ever thought….” Jensen started.

“No.” Interrupted Jared. “I never thought about it. My top priority is taking care of my dad.”

Both men fell into that awkward silence. Jared staring at his almost empty glass of lemon aid and Jensen’s hand resumed its task to bring him to completion in front of the taller man. He didn’t realize he was being watched as he stroked, squeezed and pumped his denim clad cock. His legs scissoring back and forth before his body tensed, the muscled in his abdomen jerked in ward as he pulsated his load into his jeans biting back a moan that tried to break free.

Jared stared at the man in fascination as he saw those hazel eyes glaze over and he didn’t miss how the man’s body jerked as he came RIGHT THERE in front of him. He had to resist the urge to straddle him while he came so he shifted uncomfortably in his seat while he adjusted himself.

Jensen never tore his eyes away from the taller man’s face as he knew he was being watched; the very thought that maybe Jared knew that he was cumming helped bring him to completion, 

Jensen cleared his throat nervously before he spoke. “Never?”

Jared shook his head once again. “Nope, never.”

The older man looked at him with sympathy then he got up. “Well, I’d better finish trimming those bushes then I’ll start on the grass.”

Jared’s eyes rolled up towards Jensen’s standing form. “Just finish up the bushes and come back tomorrow to cut the grass. I’ll still pay you for eight hours.”

“You sure?” Asked Jensen disappointed that he would be leaving so soon.

“Yea, I’m sure.” Said Jared feeling depressed after their conversation “But before you go, I would at least prefere you took a shower and I could toss your clothes in the washer.”

Jensen would have protested but just the thought of him staying just a little bit longer made his heart skip a beat.“Okay.”

When Jensen was done pulling the poison ivy free from the bushes, he bagged them up because burning them will cause the smoke of the poison ivy to fill the air which will infect anyone nearby.

When he returned inside the shack, he noticed a couple of towels draped over the back of the chair that he occupied a half hour earlier.

“One’s for drying and the other is to wrap around your waist until your clothes are clean and dry.” Explained Jared coming exiting his father’s room after checking on him for the umpteenth millionth time.

“Yea. Uh…. Thanks.” Stammered Jensen.

Jared only nodded before turning back to his father’s room accidentally shoulder bumping the shorter man along the way. He felt an electric jolt rush through him as a blush crept up his neck blanketing his features. He turned to face Jensen to offer him a quick apology but the other man was gone. 

He leaned against the outer bathroom wall beside the door listening to the sound of the showe. If only he had balls enough to join the other man, washing down his body with his bare hands, no wash cloth needed and as soon as the poison ivy residue was off him, he would give him a tongue bath. He allowed himself a breathy moan knowing full well the shorter man would not hear him above the shower spray. Shit, he almost forgot to go in and grab Jensen’s clothes while he was still in the shower.

Jared sucked in his breath slightly before creeping into the bathroom grabbing the other man’s clothes. He had to wear gloves before picking them up since they were covered dangerously in poison ivy residue. When he sneaked back out of the bathroom, he poured in the recommended amount of laundry detergent into the washer and tossed Jensen’s clothes in, he was about to toss in the jeans when he noticed the wet spot in the crotch of them where the shorter man came. It was hard fighting the temptation of rubbing that wet spot along his own denim clad cock so he kept reminding himself about the poison ivy. That was enough of a convincing he needed to toss those jeans in the wash.

Jared’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the shorter man step out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist, steam rose from his body making him look like a dream that just stepped out of his head. God, could he look any more delicious? Thought Jared to himself, wishing that he could drag his tongue up and down the shorter man’s body collecting the water that dripped from his pale skin. 

Jared scratched his head in embarrassment as he caught the shorter man staring at him. “I could pour you some more lemon aid while we wait for your clothes to dry.

Jensen’s eyes shifted to the floor as he gave a shy, “uhh, Okay.”

Both men sat at the table silently studying each other while sipping their lemon aid. Each lost in their own thoughts. Enjoying the other’s silent company.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Jensen showed up bright and early. He pulled the truck to a direct stop when he saw another vehicle in the driveway and the door was open. Jensen stepped out of the truck and rushed to the front door at lightening speed. 

When he stepped inside, he heard voices coming from Michael’s room other than father and son so he moved forward to investigate.

“Now, you need to keep this oxygen on all the time.” Instructed Doctor Jim Beaver. Then he pulled Jared to the side. “You said his cough started two nights ago?”

Jared nodded and swallowed the massive lump in his throat.

“Okay,” Doctor Beaver nodded. “Make sure he keeps that oxygen mask on. It’s imperative that he keeps it on. He can take it off only for a very short amount of time whether it be to talk or to eat his meals. That’s it.” The doctor sternly instructed.

Again Jared nodded his understanding.

“Okay, Here’s a number to call when he does pass away.” Doctor Beaver handing a card to the taller man.

Jared started to shake his head when the doctor placed his hand comfortingly on his. “Yes. It’s time for you to face the reality of the situation here. Your father is nearing the end. He has already signed the DNR papers.”

“Wait. What’s DNR?” Jared asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion he couldn’t belieave that they are even having this conversation. 

“It’s Do not Resuscitate son.” Explained the doctor. This is as far as I could go so if I were you, I would start dialing the numbers on that card and start making his funeral arrangements.”

Jared felt like he’s been punched real hard in the gut as all the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room. He started to shake his head vigorously. “No, I want you to change it. My father is not in his right mind.”

The doctor looked at him sympathetically. “Your father was in his right mind when he first signed it. He doesn’t have that long to live, it could be a couple of days to a couple of months but you need to start making plans.” 

Once the doctor left the room, Jensen entered, fighting the urge to just run and pull the taller man into his arms and hold him against the pain.

“So how much did you hear?” Asked Jared, looking straight ahead, voice void of all emotion.

“All of it.” Jensen confessed, eyes softening reflecting the other man’s sorrow. “I’m sorry.”

“Yea, but what does he know?” Jared huffed, trying to convince himself more than he was the other man as he started to pace nervously around the room.

Jensen hesitated before stepping forward and placed a hand comfortingly on the taller man’s shoulder and was relieved when he didn’t find himself air born

Jared looked over at the older man, tears blurring his vision

Jensen froze. Not knowing what to do. When a frail voice broke the silence. “Come here, both of you.”

They both stepped forward.

Jared noticed that the old man had removed the oxygen mask; he leaned forward to put it back in place when his father’s frail hand, shaking with determination, smacked his son’s mallet sized hand away.

“Now Jared.” Said Michael, struggling with ever word. “I know you hate it when I talk about this but it has to be done so listen carefully. Jared, Once I’m gone, I want you to get the hell out of this place.”

Jared shook his head in disagreement. “No, dad. I grew up here. I can’t leave. This place holds memories for me. I can’t.” His voice was taking on a shaky edge.

His father sighed. “Boy, you can’t hang on to the past. Now this place aint fit for human nor beast. You can take your memories with you wherever you go. You don’t have to stay here to have them; you have to get out of here and you…. Jensen, the way my boy looks at you when he thinks that you’re not looking, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that he’s quite taken with you and I want you to make sure he gets out of here. I’m making it my dying wish.”

Jensen nodded obediently. “Yes sir. I will.” His eyes were beginning to mist over as he swallowed down a lump filled sob in his throat.

His father gave them a sad smile. “Good. Now you two get out of here, let me get some rest. I need my beauty sleep.” He attempted to laugh at his own joke when his body started to shake from his violent coughing and gasping for air. 

Jared lunged forward placing the mask on his dad’s mouth to help him breath oxygen.

Once out of the room, Jensen was about to put his hand comfortingly on the small of Jared’s back when the taller man turned around to face him. “Look, I know when you came over you were expecting me to put you to work but I just can’t focus on that…. Not today.”

Jensen looked down with disappointment; he was about protest thinking that the taller man was asking him to leave politely when Jared spoke once more. “I was hoping that instead of working, that…. Maybe…. I don’t know…. You could just keep me company for a while. I mean, my dad’s right, he doesn’t have that long now so why bother trying to fix up the place if I’m going to end up leaving it anyway?”

Jensen started to feel that same pull to just lean forward and take the taller man in his arms as he listened to the defeat in that resonated in his voice but suppressed it for the time being. “Yea…. Sure…. Anything you want or need…. I’m here for you man.”

Jared nodded slowly breathing a quick thanks before allowing himself to fall loosely on the ugly brown couch.

Jensen soon followed. A spring from the arm piece of the couch bit his arm. “Ow.” Jensen muttered causing the taller man to laugh quietly.

“Yea, I’m sorry about that. Found it on the side of the road when I was picking up my dad’s medication last week.”

A smile pulled at the corner of the shorter man’s lips. “I hope you cleaned it first.”

Jared hesitated before he actually heard what the other man said. “Oh yea, yea, sure. Took me two days but yea, I cleaned it. I wouldn’t bring something in without doing that. Who knows what could be lurking under the material. Lice? Roaches? That’s just nasty.

Jensen chuckled sadly. “Yea, guess that would.”

Jared leaned back, his head resting on the back of the sofa, he let his legs fall lazily apart, knee gently taping Jensen’s.

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the taller man’s form. On any other given day, he would be thinking perverted thoughts as his eyes would come into focus of the outline of this man’s massive cock, he might even attempt to touch it, to caress it but this wasn’t about sex; not at the moment, this was more about him trying to figure out a way to comfort this grieving man.

Jared opened his eyes. “Jensen?”

Jensen jumped when he realized those beautiful eyes were staring back at him. He was about to issue an apology for gawking at such an inappropriate time when the taller man spoke again.

“Why don’t you lean back with me? I really did clean the couch so despite its wear and tear, you’re still safe from any parasites.”

 

Jensen cleared his throat nervously before he sat back, the couch was a little lumpy so it was hard for him to lay back straight without falling over to the side causing him to shoulder bump the taller man.

Jared ignored the shorter man’s discomfort. “My dad said I had to get along with you and get to know you better. He means well, I know you just met him and he can be a bit pushy at times but he loves me. I want to make him happy and I believe I have. I don’t want you to feel obligated to stick around because of his dying wish. I want you to stick around because it’s what you want.”

Jensen turned his head to look at the taller man, his lips just inches away from his cheek. “I don’t feel obligated Jared. I enjoy your company. I enjoy spending time with you even when it’s only to work.”

Jared shook his head slowly. “You don’t have to say that to make me feel better Jensen. I’m strong enough to hear the truth.”

Without thinking, Jensen placed his hand on the taller man’s cheek, pulling his face around to meet his eyes. “I’m not saying it to make you feel better. I’m saying it because it’s the truth.”

Jared’s eyes began to water. “Okay.” He whispered. Voice cracking even with that one word. “I started off getting along with you for my dad. But now….” Then his voice drifted off.

Jensen blinked, leaning a little closer. “But now? What’s changed?”

For a minute, he didn’t think the taller man would answer as Jared briefly averted his eyes, inhaled a deep quivering breath, “Now, I’m getting along with you for me. I enjoy talking to you. You know…. You’re great company…. What can I say?”

Jensen noticed the taller man absentmindedly tracing circles on his leg. It felt so relaxing; he had to fight back a moan before he noticed a small wet splash land on the taller man’s hand so he reached forward caressing his cheek with his palm, the pad of his thumb tenderly brushing the stray tear away.

Jared looked up at the shorter man confusion blanketing his features. “What? I have something on my face?”

Jensen shook his head sadly, “No, You’re crying. I am only trying to help.”

Jared brought his index finger up to his eye to collect another solitary tear making its way down his cheek before taking that same finger, rubbing his thumb against it examining it as if it were an alien substance instead of your average tear. “Huh. I didn’t know. Go figure.” He attempted to laugh at his own joke but it came out more of a strangled sob followed by a sniffle as his body rebelled against him pushing his emotional pain to the surface.

Jensen could not hold off any longer, he reached out placing his hand back on the taller man’s cheek and when Jared leaned into the touch, he slid his hand behind Jared’s head pulling him forward, his arms snaking around the taller man’s shoulders.

Jared’s eyes slammed shut, tightly as he grabbed the shorter man’s forearm pressing his face firmly into Jensen’s shoulder sobbing profusely as he clung to the other man for dear life, mouth open allowing all his sorrow, pain and grief to slam through his tightly clenched teeth.

Jensen gripped the sobbing man tighter; one hand squeezing the taller man’s shaking body against his while the other one cradled his head against him.

He kissed the sobbing man ghostly on the top of his head, his unruly hair tickling the shorter man’s nose then he started rocking him for added comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some delicious dry humping as Jared learns how to have his first orgasm.

Jared’s sobbing turned into mere whimpering followed by an occasional hiccup but he continued to cling to the shorter man.

Jensen felt Jared shift in his arms, body sliding even closer if that was possible, knees touching and still the taller man continued to scoot close until he was practically sitting on the other man’s lap. Jensen unintentionally laid back since the taller man’s weight was pushing on him, still clinging to him. Jensen tensed, not knowing what the next move was expected of him so he continued holding the taller man into his heat.

Jared’s breath hitched as he felt the shorter man’s cock jerk beneath him, the painful hardness of it pressed just below his own hardening shaft where it curved into the balls. His breathing picked up, turning into shorter pants as he felt Jensen grip him even tighter. Sure it was meant as a form of comfort and it wasn’t like he was getting some sick perversion from it; he never felt this way before. He was close to losing his mind. He kept his face buried in the crook of the shorter man’s neck, mouth open, tasting the tender flesh that curved into the shoulder.

Jensen was about to jerk away, not wanting to take advantage of the poor grieving man on his lap but the painful reminder in his jeans took the initiative causing his brain to shut down. He dipped his head into the taller man’s shoulder breathing in his earthy scent. “Please….” He heard a ghost of a whisper caress his ear. “Please….”

Jensen started rubbing the taller man’s back softly offering a quick peck on his shoulder. “Please what?”

Jared started rolling his hips confirming his desperate need for friction, his hot breath caressing his neck followed by a short whimper. Hips dipping down and grinding painfully causing the man beneath him to wince inward. 

Jensen spread his legs apart hoping to ease the pain by allowing more friction. It worked a little but as his legs came apart, the taller man’s ass fell between his thighs and his crotch zoomed forward making instant contact. “Uhh.” Jared sobbed breathless, his hips stuttering against the shorter man’s.

Jensen started rubbing the taller man’s back soothingly. “Hey. Shhh. It’s okay baby. I gotcha. Just tell l me what you need.”

Jared pulled back, his face drenched with tears. They weren’t tears of grief. They were tears of want and desperation. He has never done this before. He never even masturbated. He has never been this hard before and he didn’t know what to do about it. What did he want?

Jensen removed a hand from the sobbing man’s waist to place it on his tear soaked cheek. “What’s wrong baby? What do you need?” The soothing tone of his voice made Jared almost want to collapse into his heat once again but he had more pressing issues to deal with like how to find release when he knew nothing about sex and this massive hard on was scaring the shit out of him.

Jared leaned back slightly, averting his eyes shamefully downward towards his denim clad erection; a deep red blush crept up his neck blanketing his features as Jensen’s eyes fell to where the taller man’s landed. “Oh.” Jensen whispered as the sudden realization slammed into him.

Jared raised his watery eyes to the shorter man. His voice sounding so young. “Please help me? I don’t know what to do.” He started rolling his hips once again, riding the shorter man’s leg.

“Is there a place where we could lie down?” Asked Jensen cautiously. “Because we’re gonna need a little more room than this couch could provide with your long legs.”

Jensen nearly lost his balance when he was yanked into standing position. Jared held onto his arm allowing him leverage as he teetered on his heels, feet not yet flattened on the hard surface of the floor. Jared flashed him an apologetic look before pulling him down the hall and into his bedroom that sat perfectly aligned with his father’s across the hall from his own.

Once in the taller man’s bedroom, Jensen noted that it too had boarded up windows, at the moment, the only light they had were seeping through the rotted cracked wood of his walls close to the bottom, a thick triangular shaped ray of sunlight, leaked in allowing the noticeable dust to dance and float in one place, giving it the appearance of glitter and fog. Jensen let his eyes wonder to take in the rest of the room; to his right was a night stand with a reading lamp and a dusty old book, with a broken spine and some ugly, silver duct tape holding it together. Close to the end of the book there was a make shift book marker out of lined paper cut straight to perfection. He read the title on the book that said ‘Shakespearian Literature.’ At the far end of the wall was an old wooden dresser lined with books from Shakespeare, to Edgar Allen Pole. 

He was about to step forward and have a closer look when he noticed the books were disappearing downward from his vision as he found himself falling on his back, landing on the bed bringing Jared with him.

Jared crawled up to the shorter man, His hips straddling Jensen’s. His hard on was still nagging at him and he was at a loss on what to do. His arms began to shake as his face slammed into the crook of Jensen’s neck; his breathing became erratic, almost gasping. “Help me.” He begged desperation and panic hanging in the balance of his tear saturated voice.

Jensen turned his head slightly at the quivering mess as he felt his hips grinding downward into his, swaying firmly from side to side, humping painfully into him. He knew he had to take action fast or they both would end up getting hurt, he imagined the possibility of running into his friends with a cast on his dick because it was broken, yea, he could see it now, them laughing their asses off. They would never let him live this one down.

The hot tears he felt cascading down his shoulder brought him out of his musings. He slid his arms tenderly around the sobbing man’s back. “Shhh. Jared.” He spoke firmly but gentle to get the taller man’s attention. “I’ll help you but you have to stop what you’re doing okay? Because right now, you’re physically hurting me.”

Jared shot up, looking guiltily into the shorter man’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so painfully hard and I don’t know what to do.”

Jensen reached up to brush away Jared’s tears. “It’s okay baby, I’ve gotcha.”

Jared leaned into the touch, pressing his whole tear streaked cheek into the shorter man’s hand. Jensen smiled at him reassuringly. “Okay. Now, first you need to calm down and start slowly. You don’t want to end us both in the hospital, that would be a little embarrassing.”

Jared chuckled shyly through his tears before mumbling an “Okay.”

“Good.” Responded Jensen, eyes soft, gentle and loving. . “You’ve got a great start now lift your hips up just a little.” 

Jared silently complied. A moan pushed from his throat, slamming through tightly clenched teeth as he felt a hand gently caress his hardened length. He felt Jensen’s other hand wrapped around his waist holding him in place.

“Good.” Whispered Jensen voice heavy with lust. “Now let your body respond on its own without you forcing it.”

“How do I do that?” Breathed Jared, eyes glazed over with heat.

Jensen looked into his slanted eyes, their natural color being eclipsed by his dilated pupils. His innocence was overwhelming but he had to help this man find his release.

Jared’s breath hitched as Jensen squeezed the length of his shaft followed by a whiny seductive moan and the roll of his eyes. Jared's body started moving as if it had a mind of its own, Hips moving in slow motion, dipping down and grinding torturously into the man beneath him, Head thrown back causing the ends of his curls to graze between his shoulder blades. With each roll, Jensen would caress his denim clad cock pulling out a barely suppressed moan.

Jensen felt his own dick begin to leak pre-cum. He knew it wouldn't be long now before he made a mess of his jeans; just the thought of it happening while his new lover was sitting on top of him aroused him even more. He quickly let go of his crotch and maneuvered his hips to align their dicks. 

Jared's body jerked as he felt the first electrifying jolt shoot up through the head of his cock, his movements becoming erratic as Jensen's hands still on his hips began to guide him, rolling his hips for him. 

Suddenly, a rush of heat began to liquefy in the taller man's abdomen. Spine arched, hips curving inward and up to force more friction. His black eyes became feral as he continued to dry hump his partner beneath him. 

It was too much, he was beginning to feel like he couldn't get enough as he continued to grind with such fierceness, beads of sweat glistening on the two figures as their moans filled the room. What started off as a heated spark began to magnify engulfing the taller man into its raging inferno, devouring what was left of his sanity as it he came with a vengeance; dick pulsating it's load through his jeans, pulling Jensen over the edge of oblivion. 

Jensen's hand shot forward lightening fast squeezing the soaked crotch of the taller man, milking it while Jared continued to ride out the waves. As their orgasms slowly came to an end, Jared collapsed onto his lover, panting into the crook of his perspiring neck, tongue snaked out taking in it's warm salty pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen chuckled pulling the taller man into his heat allowing Jared to snuggle up against him while both men fell into a blissful sleep.

Jared's Dream

Many images flashed into the taller man's mind, it started off when he got stuck in an elevator with his dad.

"Come on dad." Whined nine year old Jared. "Why did we have to come here?

"We have to get your cast removed." Explained his father for the umpteenth millionth time.

"But I hate going to the doctor's." Jared groaned.

His father gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to try and pop a wheelie on your bike while going down hill."

Jared was about to argue some more when the elevator door chimed open;  
his father was the first to enter, his son followed glaring at the floor the whole time.

Before the door could close, and elderly couple got in. As the elevator stopped on each floor to let some people off and more on causing Jared and his father to get squished to the far end of the wall. It seemed that the more people that got on, the hotter it got due to excessive amounts of body heat. It was so crowded that you couldn't even turn around.

The elevator landed on the floor just before their destination when suddenly it stopped moving , the people started mumbling in confusion wondering why the door hadn't opened. 

Michael felt a sudden rumble throughout his stomach; he should have known that eating that bean burrito for lunch was a bad idea because the side effects were dire. Snickering to himself, he clinched his eyes shut and pushed out a noise so horribly loud it reverberated against the walls of the elevator. The people around them started holding their noses, coughing and gasping for air and asking the other person who did it. Michael was over in the corner of this tiny elevator laughing his ass off. 

When the maintenance crew finally got the elevator to move, the door finally opened, people were falling over them selves to get out. They even had to   
evacuate the premises claiming that someone had set off a deadly, toxic gas. Jared looked innocently up at his dad. "But dad you are the...."

"No time for that." Michael interrupted. "We have to evacuate the premises."

"But dad...." Jared tried again.

Michael placed his hand on the small of his son's back urgently maneuvering him forward. Face set in a stern manner while the humor that lingered in his eyes betrayed him. Thank God the maintenance crew didn't notice. "No time for that son, the men said we have to evacuate and that's what we're gonna do. We'll just have to reschedule your appointment and hope for everyone else's sake, they catch the asshole responsible for this."

Suddenly, Jared stamped his foot into the floor, body rigid, hands balled into fists, bottom lip draped over his top as his eyes bore holes into his father. "BUT DAD, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO...."

The sudden echo of his son's voice drew the maintenance crew's attention and Michael shifted his six foot frame nervously towards the men. "ICE CREAM. OF COURSE. I'M THE ONE WHO PROMISED TO TAKE YOU OUT FOR ICE CREAM." He chuckled before messing up his son's hair. Then he knelt down to his son's eye level. "Which ice cream shop you wanna go to? Your choice."

Jared's eyes shifted up to the right as he place a finger on the corner of his mouth in thought. "Hmmm. Dairy Queen?"

"Good choice son." His dad chuckled, ruffling his hair again before one of the maintenance men interrupted his father and son bonding moment. "Sir, you and your son are going to have to evacuate the building."

Michael waved in acknowledgment before leading his son out of the building. Since this was an emergency situation and the were not on the bottom level, they had to take the stairs. 

Jared loved those times when his dad would make an ass of himself and then bribe him with ice cream just to keep his mouth shut.

Jensen was awaken to the mattress shaking violently beneath him, he rolled over to his side to where Jared's back was faced towards him but even in silhouette, he was able to see the outline of the taller man's body as if he were almost convulsing. 

Jensen hesitantly place his hand on the taller man's convulsing shoulder pulling him to where they were staring face to face. Jensen's breath caught as he took in the alarming sight before him. 

The taller man had tears streaming down his cheeks but he wasn't crying. It was the opposite of crying, he was laughing his ass off. "Jared? Jared wake up." 

Jared woke with a start but it didn't hinder his laughing. Jensen placed the palm of his hand on the quivering man's cheek, stroking the tears away, brows furrowed as his lips pulled into a worried frown, his eyes round with a mixture of shock and horror. "Jared? Are you.... You okay?"

Jared cleared his throat trying to collect himself from his momentary hysteria when he looked over at the shorter man's concerned face, he opened his mouth to speak when all that came out was more hysterical laughing.

Jensen was starting to get scared now, he brushed his fingers through his short blonde strands at a loss on how to soothe the man before him. Without thinking, he placed the palm of his hand gingerly on the taller man's chest that vibrated with laughter.

Finally, Jared started to settle down some, drawing in a quivering breath before he told his new lover about his dream, stopping to laugh between sentences.

Jensen stared at the man in amused disbelief. "Did that really happen?"

"Yes." Jared managed to choke out.

They both fell silent before laughter erupted from Jensen's voice as he visualized Jared's story in detail causing Jared to explode in another fit of laughter. 

As they both settled down, Jensen decided to broach the subject hoping not to darken his lover's mood. "Tell me more about your father and what you remember of your mother."

Jared sighed thoughtfully. "Well.... As you know now, my father has a pull my finger since of humor. My mother used to hate going out in public when she was with him because anytime there were people around, my father would let it rip and then blame her causing other people to stare. We used to have a farm here you know."

Jensen's eyebrows quirked up simultaneously. "Really? I never would have known."

Jared looked over at the shorter man a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Yea, before he got sick that is. Anyway. I remember him giving me the sex talk." Jared air quoted the word sex talk causing Jensen's eyes to flicker with amusement. "He would take me over to the cow pen and well, apparently it was mating season for the cows and the bull. We had five cows and one bull. Anyway I got to watch a bull and a cow have sex and my father said, you see that over there? They are making me money. Yea, that was his idea of the sex talk." Jared finished that with more air quoting causing Jensen to snicker. "He's a great dad. 

He's the one who discovered I was gay before I did if you can believe that. When I was fourteen, we were at the grocery store and there was this beautiful woman flirting with me, I didn't pay her any attention because my mind kept wondering to this hot guy. My father explained to me that what I was feeling towards men and not the women was homosexuality. I felt so ashamed but he hugged me close and told me that he still loves me no matter what. He told me that there is only but one person out there for us, biology doesn't matter as long as you are emotionally connected to that one being. He was very open minded. I don't know how my mom would have reacted if she were alive but my dad told me that she would have been very proud." Jared paused. Eyes shining, voice now thick with tears.

"I remember some things about my mom. Not much since she died when I was so young but I still remembered how she always wore this women's cologne. To me it smelled like cinnamon cookies and lilacs with a hint of lavender and they would linger every time she left. She loved baking cinnamon cookies. I remember she had a smile that could light up an entire room full of people. When she laughed, her whole face would light up. Her laughter was contagious even to the people in worst of moods.

After my mom died, yea, my father grieved but he pushed himself forward just to take care of me. He once told me that if I was never born, he would have given up on his life. He would always remind me that he can see my mom's eyes sparkle through mine. When my father fell ill, we sold all of the farm animals and farming equipment not because we needed the money. We're good on that but because one person could not do it all especially when I decided to dedicate all my time in taking care of him, I couldn't take care of the farm also." Jared fell silent for a moment, tears lingering in his eyes. I miss my mom so much and I'm going to miss my dad when he's gone." 

Jensen looked over at the taller man when he heard the shaky hitch in his voice. Jared looked back over at his lover, bottom lip quivering then jerking inward before slamming his face into the shorter man's chest letting out a choked sob. "It hurts so fucking bad and I don't know how to make the pain go away."

Jensen wrapped his arms firmly around the sobbing man's shoulders, pulling him into his heat. "It's okay to hurt Jay. You don't have to force the pain away. Just allow yourself to feel it. It's how you heal."

"You make it sound so easy." Came a muffled, shaky response.

Jensen placed a ghost of a kiss on the top of the taller man's head. "I'm not going to lie to you Jay. It's anything but easy but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Jensen held onto the sobbing man in his arms, t shirt drenched from tears and looked down at Jared, smiling sadly as he realized that his beautiful grieving lover had cried himself to sleep on his chest.

A solitary tear made a wet path from the corner of the shorter man's eye making it's way into his ear as he felt his heart starting to break for this precious bundle in his arms. How much loss can this man take?


	11. Chapter 11

Tom woke with a start causing his partner's eyes to snap open. "What is it Tom?"

Tom still breathing heavy, heart palpitating in his chest looked down at Misha as if he just realized he was there. "It's Jensen. He hasn't been home for two days."

Misha rubbed his hand roughly through his hair. "How do you know that? We were basically quarantined to our home until this poison ivy went away."

"Because." Tom explained "Chad called me early this morning. I was still half asleep so I didn't think nothing of it. Said he and the guys went over to Jensen's to invite him out for some beer and he wasn't home. They waited for him and he never came."

Misha was off the bed lightening fast already throwing his jeans on.

Tom looked up confusingly at his partner before Misha turned around. "Get dressed, we're going over to Chad's."

Tom nodded eagerly and started getting ready.

When they showed up over at Chad's place, they noticed all of their friends were there except for Jensen. "What the hell's going on?" Asked Misha incredulously.

Chad lunged forward, hair disheveled, eyes wide with barely contained panic. "Where in the fuck were you two when I called?"

A blush creeped up Tom's neck. "Sorry I...."

"No time for that now." Chad interrupted, a tinge of hysteria coloring his voice. "Jensen's been missing for a couple of days. Last we saw of him, he was entering the mountain man's home. He hasn't been seen since."

Eric moved in to step beside Chad. "You think we should call the police?"

"And tell them what?" Chad bellowed causing Eric to shrink. "That we believe that the mountain man ate him? Do you know what they would do to us? They'd put us in the fucking loony bin."

Before Eric could offer an angry retort, Tom spoke up. "No but we could file a police report. Have an APB put out on him. Tell them that he's been missing for two days. That's more than the 24 hours they need."

Jeff who was standing off silently in the corner stepped forward shaking his head. "No, only his family can do that. If we went to the police, they would demand to know why we think he's missing and we'd have to tell them the truth and like Chad said, We'd end up in the loony bend."

Misha blinked twice. "So what do think we should do then if we don't go to the police?"

Chad paced the floor, a nervous habit he picked up as a way of calming himself down when he got worked up. "I say we go over to that son of a bitch's house and kill him for eating our friend."

"But you don't know if that's what really happened." Misha argued and was taken by surprise when he found Chad standing a fraction of an inch away from him, nose touching nose as he hissed out. "OKAY, SINCE YOU'VE GOT ALL THE ANSWERS, TELL ME BRAINAC WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO JENSEN?"

Misha tensed in response. Body rigid, jaw clinched, teeth grinding together, fingers rolled into fists while he kept his arms firmly down to his sides trying to will himself from punching his best friend in the mouth. "You'd better get the fuck out of my face." 

Chad stepped closer to his friend. "Oh yea? And what if I don't? What are you gonna do about it tough guy?"

Tom immediately stepped between his friend and his lover. "STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU. Now we aren't doing Jensen any good if we start fighting each other."

"He's right." All men turned towards Jeff who haven't said much since he got there. They almost forgot he was there. "We can't start turning on each other now. Jensen would not want that and if we go and kill the mountain man, it won't bring him back."

"No, but we could have a memorial for him." Offered Eric. 

Tom clapped his hands eagerly. "That's a great idea. We could even invite Jensen."

Misha looked over at his lover as if he grew two heads. "No we can't invite him because he's gone. That's why we're having a memorial for him."

"Oh." Said Tom shyly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

As if on cue, Misha's cell phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, with the snap of his wrist he flipped it open and placed it gingerly against his ear. "Hello?" 

Misha's face lit up with excitement as he let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Jensen. Where in the hell are you? You've been missing for two days. We're at Chad's because he called a meeting at his house...."

A hush filled the room at the mention of Jensen's name. Tom tugging on his lover's sleeve whispering loudly for Misha to ask Jensen what heaven is like. Misha gave an annoyed huff before adding "Here, Tom wants to ask you something." Then he handed the cell phone to his lover. "Here, you ask him."

Tom took the phone eagerly. "Jensen. Are you calling from beyond the beyond?"

Then his brows furrowed with confusion as he listened to the voice on the other line. Bringing a shaky hand to his mouth, "YOU WENT TO THE OTHER PLACE?"

The other guys breaths caught in their throats as they listened to the one sided phone conversation.

Tom rolled his eyes as he sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God. So tell me, what's heaven like?" 

More listening to the voice on the other line.

"That great huh? Yea, okay but before I go, did the mountain man kill you and eat you? We need to know so that we can avenge your death." Tom's head snapped back as if he's been hit. "Okay, okay, no need to get all huffy about it." Then he handed the phone over to his lover. "Here, he wants to talk to you." Tom's voice tinged with disappointment.

Eric lunged forward. "So Tom, What happened? Is he in heaven or hell?" 

Tom swallowed hard for dramatic affect. "He says that he's definately in heaven. The view is gorgeous and he's in the constant state of ecstasy."

Eric pulled Tom into a sideways embrace. He held out his other arm and Eric stepped forward wrapping his arm around Eric's other side, holding his other arm out for Jeff; the other guys looked over expectantly at Jeff.

Jeff took the hint and walked over to Eric. The four friends linked together in a chain hug.

Just then, Misha hung up the phone. "Misha honey, are you going to join us?" Asked Tom, face darkened with need.

Misha shook his head. "Jensen's not dead."

Tom shook his head sadly, "Denial."

"No." Misha argued. "I'm not in denial. Jensen told me himself, he's not dead."

"That's because he doesn't know that he's dead." Explained Eric. "That's how places get haunted. Right now, Jensen is a restless spirit who doesn't know he's dead."

Misha stared at his idiot friends and his lover and chuckled. "No stupid. He's really not dead. He's at the mountain man's house and before you say something else that's equally as stupid as to what you just said, the mountain man's name is Jared Padilecki. He's taking care of his sick father."

"Then what in the hell is this I'm in heaven crack?" Chad boomed.

Misha's lips pulled upward into a smile causing the corner of his eyes to crinkle. "Oh, he was just messing with Tom. He's in heaven because he has fallen for Jared and the part about him being in a constant state of ecstasy, well if you four are too stupid to figure that one out then I'm not gonna tell ya." 

His four friends broke the hug train. "Well, that wasn't a funny joke." Griped Chad.


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen decided to call Misha's home phone and when he got no answer, he decided to try his cell. He rolled his eyes at Tom's stupid question about him calling from beyond the beyond and decided to have a little fun with him. When he told Jared about his phone conversation, Jared couldn't help but laugh at that. "I know your friends are idiots but it shows that they care for you. I wish I had friends like that. I'd even put up with their dumbass pranks."

"Well, I can take you over to meet my friends." Jensen offered.

Jared shook his head sadly. "I can't. Not right now, my dad needs me and I'd hate to see what would happen to him if I'm not around to take care of him even if it were for a couple of hours."

"I could bring them over here." Jensen pushed.

Jared averted his gaze before responding. "My father needs the quiet."

Jensen nodded with understanding. "Well, I have to go and check in with my friends to show them I'm really not dead, I'll be back tomorrow." Then he looked over at his tall lover questioningly waiting for permission.

Jared gave a weak smile and nodded slightly. "Tomorrow's fine."

Jensen slowly and cautiously walked over to his friend. "You know, when you are a couple, you usually kiss when the other person leaves."

Jared's face lit up, eyes sparkling with happiness. It was the first time he ever felt normal and carefree. Something he hadn't felt in a long time and he was hoping against desperate hope that this wasn't just a one time thing.

Jensen brought his hand forward, thumb brushing tenderly over the taller man's smiling lips. Almost on instinct, Jared parted his lips allowing the shorter man's thumb to dip inward, mouth wrapping seductively around it while his tongue flicked at the pad of his thumb.

Jensen pushed forward into the taller man as his cock took instant notice as a low moan erupted from Jared's throat, vibrating against his thumb. "God you're so beautiful."

Jared's only response was to suck eagerly on that thumb, cheeks hallowing in with each sucking motion causing Jensen to bring up his other hand and cup it on the back of his head, fingers sinking into his silky smooth hair. Jared paused in mid suck looking curiously at his new lover.

Jensen removed his thumb only to replace it with his lips, licking along the seem of the taller man's, chasing down his moans with the heat of his mouth, Jared melted into the kiss, arms entangling pulling each other closer. Jensen was the first to break of the kiss. "If I don't leave now, I'm afraid I'm going to end up in bed with you again and never leave."

Jared noded with understanding. "Yea but if you don't, your friends are going to come crashing through my door demanding proof of your existence; you said yourself that they thought you were dead."

Jensen hung his head disappointed. "Yea I know but after today, I'm all yours."

"I'll hold you to that." Jared was only half joking since Jensen was his first lover, boyfriend, he didn't know where they both stood in that relationship status but he was more than willing to explore the possibility on how far what ever they have would go. He was also a little afraid that his little episode have scared the shorter man away and him calling one of his friends was excuse enough to get away and head for the hills. Only one way to tell is to wait and see what tomorrow would bring.

"Where in the hell were you?" Demanded Eric, his voice colored with anger. "We were worried sick about you, that the mountain man really did eat you and hear you were hanging out with the enemy."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "You guys are idiots."

Before Eric could respond to the insult, Tom entered the room throwing his arms around Jensen's neck. "We were worried sick about you."

Jensen returned the hug keeping his eyes glued to Eric's glare. "So I've heard."

"Jensen was going to explain to me why he didn't call and tell me where he was all this time." Eric interrupted.

"I'm a grown man." Argued Jensen. "I think I'm over the age of getting permission to go where ever I want."

"But we were worried about you." Responded Tom sadly. "We thought the mountain man had eaten you."

Jensen clinched his teeth and started to mentally count to ten to prevent himself from loosing his temper with his friends. "Let's get something clear. His name is Jared, not the mountain main. Where ever you heard that ridiculous story I don't know and frankly, I don't care but I want it to stop. You will lay off the nick names in my presence. Jared is a very nice guy; just taking care of his sick father. He is going through a lot because his dad is dying. I like Jared a lot. I plan to get to know him more and if you want to remain my friend, you have to accept him too because now he and I are a packaged deal...."

"But...." Tom started.

"Let me finish." Jensen interrupted. "You don't know him. He has done nothing to you so stop putting him down. Now, tomorrow I am going over to Jared's for a little while. His dad doesn't have that long to live so I will be staying with him so that when his father does pass away, he will not be alone."

Both men just stared at him, not knowing if they were allowed to speak yet. Jensen gave Tom a subtle nod. 

"But what about us?" Tom asked quietly before averting his eyes to the floor.

"Yea." Agreed Eric. "What about us? When are we going to start hanging out again?"

Jensen's eyes softened. "We are still friends and I appreciate you guys worrying about me. I'm not turning my back on you. It's just right now Jared needs me.

"Jensen's right." Misha came to his friend's aid. "He is a grown man. All we want is for you to be happy Jen and if the mountain m.... If Jared makes you happy, then you have our blessing."

Before Jensen could respond to his friend's slip of the tongue, he found himself in an almost strangling embrace. "We just love you so much and don't want anything bad to happen to you; that's all."

Jensen returned the hug and ended it with a hearty pat on Misha's back.

Tom looked over at Jensen shyly. "Does this mean we're all good?"

Jensen gave a slight breathy chuckle. "Yea. We're good."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen teaches Jared how to masturbate.

"Son?" Jared came running to his father's aid. Although Michael could barely speak above a whisper, his son was tuned in to every little noise that came from his father's room.

"Yes dad? You need anything?" 

His father gave him a tired smile. "Only to talk son, only to talk."

Jared moved over to his father's bed side, grabbed a chair that was sitting in a corner and slid it closer to Michael.

Michael waited until his son was seated before he continued. "I understand your friend.... err boyfriend spent the night here last night."

His son averted his eyes guiltily towards the floor before they slowly scanned up resting on his father. "If we kept you up, I'm s...."

"Don't apologize son." His father interrupted as he reached out placing his frail, bony hand gently on his son's wrist. "I heard him give you comfort. That's all that matters. The rest is between you and him."

His son smiled sadly. "How are you feeling?" That was a stupid question. He chastised himself. His father is dying and he wants to know how he's feeling? He might as well ask him how's the weather?

"I am content." His father answered. A small, fatigued smile tugging at his lips causing his sleepy eyes to crinkle in the corners.

"Are you in any pain?" Asked Jared not meaning to change the subject on his new found love but still his top priority is to make sure his father was comfortable.

"A little." His father admitted not taking his eyes off of his son.

Jared reached for his father's medicine and an individual bottle of orange juice. His father no longer had the strength to administer his own medicine. When he was done giving his father his medicine, he walked into the kitchen to drop his father's food into a blender. Michael could no longer swallow solid food without choking so everything had to be blended. It would be much easier for him just to buy jarred baby food but he’d much rather prefer going through the trouble of blending everything his father ate and besides, baby food is too bland. At least this way, he could add a little spice to his father's meals.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite son?" His father joked as his son started wiping the blended food from his shirt shirt that seemed to have dribbled from his bottom lip landing on his clothed chest."

Jared gave a light hearted huff. "What do you mean dad? I'm you're only son unless you have kids out there that I don't know about."

His father chuckled before exploding in a coughing fit. "Nope. Just you. You're still an only child."

When his father started coughing, Jared flew from the chair, quickly retrieving his father's orange juice, bending the straw through Michael's dry, chapped lips. "And if I did have other siblings. I know that I would still be your favorite because I'm so irresistible."

Michael gently reached out to squeeze his son his son's hand.

Jared had to bite back a sob that threatened its way up his throat. "I'll just go put these dishes in the sink." He had to escape his father's presence before he would burst into tears right in front of him. His father had enough on his plate without having to worry about his son's emotional break down.

Michael nodded his permission before his body gave up the will to stay awake and his heavy eye lids began to drift shut and he was asleep in an instant. 

Leaning foreword against the sink, shoulder's sagged, spine hunched and his head falling towards the empty bowl in the sink, bangs falling loosely in his eyes, Jared finally gave in to his grief as his sobs over took him causing his body to shudder against his pain. He knew it was only a matter of days before he would be burying his father. He started praying to God or whatever deity was out there to please perform a miracle for his father to make a miraculous recovery. It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

Jared hadn’t realized that he had remained staring at that dirty bowl in the sink until noon until a knock sounded at the front door causing his arm to jerk back nearly knocking the blender off its base.

Quickly stealing a glance at the coffee maker’s digital clock and realizing how much time had passed, Jared let out a frustrated sigh followed by a dramatic roll of his eyes as he jerked the door open. 

Jensen looked down sheepishly as he found himself face to the fuming mountain man.

Jared cleared his throat embarrassment now blanketing his features. "Sorry about that." A small smile tugging at the corner of the taller man's lips to show his new lover that he is not at all annoyed by his presence; on the contrary.

Jensen's eye brows quirked up giving him the puzzled expression. "Did.... Did I come at a bad time?"

Jared chuckled nervously. "No, You're timing is perfect. I was just blending my dad's lunch for him." Then he stepped back allowing the shorter man to enter.

Jensen didn't waste any time as he stepped forward into the taller man's space, hands cupping his cheeks as he lent forward lips ghosting the taller man's lips. Jensen was about to pull back only to find Jared's mallet sized hands cupping the back of his head holding him in place. A soft moan erupted from his throat as the taller man deepened the kiss. Languid motions of lips and tongues encompassed the two men. Jared's knees became shaky as the shorter man caught him in a half embrace pulling him firmly into his heat to keep him from falling. Panting, it was Jared who broke from the kiss. "Let me go and feed my dad and we'll pick up where we left off."

Jensen nodded, still basking in the flavor of the taller man's lips, he jerked his hips slightly to the right to adjust himself.

As both men made their way into the kitchen, Jensen reached out touching the taller man's hand gingerly. "Let me feed him."

Jared's head jerked around surprised. "Really?"

"Yea really." Responded Jensen shyly. "I mean, if it's okay with you."

Jared handed the bowl of blended food to the shorter man.

Michael was surprised to find himself being fed by his son's boyfriend instead of his son not that he was complaining. "You're a good man Jensen. My son is lucky to have found you."

A blush crept up the shorter man neck. He wasn't used to these kinds of compliments. He always considered himself to be the lucky one not the other way around. "With all due respect sir but I feel I'm lucky to have found your son."

The older man stared at the younger man with tired, gray eyes. "And you're modest. That's a good quality to have. When I'm gone, I want you to take watch over my boy. Take good care of him. His moods have a habit of changing like the weather; never give up on him no matter how bad it gets." Noticing the fearful look in the shorter man's eyes, Michael realized that he had chosen his words poorly and he needed to clarify them before he scared the poor man off. "He's not violent. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression but what I mean is, my son has a self loathing personality. He thinks he's unworthy of anyone's love. He was never raised to think that way. It started when his mother died and now I'm dying. My boy is hurting. He may try and push you away but don't give up on him. In the end, I know you will save him."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jensen blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. "You have my word. I will never give up. I love your son too much."

Michael gave the younger man a tired smile. "I know you do son. I know you do."

Before the younger man could respond anymore, Michael was sound asleep instantly.

Jensen crept quietly out of the older man's bedroom leaving the door open just a crack. Before he knew it, the taller man was in his personal space. "Did he eat everything?"

Jensen looked down at the bowl. "Just about. He's asleep now."

Jared's eyes clouded with tears before averting them to the floor, melancholy strangling him in its embrace. Jensen looked over at the taller man sympathetically, wanting to wrap him protectively into his arms to shield him from all the sadness that threaten to wipe away his beautiful smile.

Before Jensen had a chance to do anything, Jared's long finger wrapped around the bowl. "Let me."

Once in the kitchen, Jared lent forward, shoulders hunched in defeat as his body shuddered with sobs. It seemed that it was all he did after visiting and taking care of his father. He would go into the kitchen and break into tears. His sorrow becoming his comfort if that made any sense but this time, it had been different; this time he wasn't alone even though he momentarily forgot that bit of detail until he found strong arms snaking around his waist, a cool, wet kiss placed on the nape of his neck before he found the soft cheeks of his lover resting firmly between his shoulder blades.

Jared cleared his throat as he straightened his posture. "Sorry, I was just...."

"Crying alone." Jensen observed. "Without any comfort."

Jared turned around to face his lover. He was about to speak when his lips out of there own volition, started to quiver followed by a hiccup. No words were needed at this point. His pain speaking in loud volumes. In response. Jensen pulled the taller man firmly into his heat. Cradling his head on his shoulder as he swayed back and forth in a slow dancing motion.

Jared turned his head, dipping his face into the crook of the shorter man's neck crying out his anguish hearing comforting nonsense being spoken in his ear. He only gripped tighter as if his lover's body was a sponge that could soak up all his pain making it non existent. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever when the taller man pulled back, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to fall apart on you."

Jensen reached out, the pad of his thumb brushing away the drying tears from beneath the taller man's eyelids. "Don't worry about it. You're going through a lot right now. It's to be expected."

Jared took in a deep stuttering breath. "So you want to pick up where we left off?"

Jensen looked away momentarily before his eyes came to rest on his lover. "Are you sure your up to it because if you're not, I'm okay with that. There's no rush and I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Yea." Jared responded. "I'd like to pick up where we left off if you don't mind."

Jensen chuckled. "I'm good with that but with you being a virgin, we need to start off slowly. Consider me your.... uh.... uh.... teacher. Yea, that's the word I'm looking for."

Jared looked at the shorter man quizzically. "If that's the kink you're into then okay, you'll be my sex ed teacher and I'll be the naughty student."

"If there is any doubt in your mind, I mean we don't have to do this. I'm content with just holding you all night." Jensen offered honestly.

A soft smile spread across Jared's lips. "There's no doubt. You can be my teacher. Show me all the good stuff I've been missing out of."

Once in Jared's room, Jensen instructed his lover to lay on his back. Jared complied waiting for the next instruction. "Okay, what I'm going to be teaching you is masturbation. First with your clothes on and then with your clothes off."

Jared stared at his lover disappointed. "You mean you're not going to touch me?"

Jensen shook his head. "I will but not yet. Right now, you have to learn to touch yourself. Once you are able to find your hot spots, it will give you some idea of how your lover, me, like to be touched in that same respect. Learn with how your body responds to your touch, it will give you some idea on how I like it. You will be amazed on what your body can do for you."

Jared swallowed nervously. What if he was not able to get it up by his own hands? What if his lack of enthusiasm with his own body sends his lover running to the hills? What if he can't masturbate? Then what? So many what ifs.

Jensen saw the worried gaze in his lover's eyes. "Hey, Jay, It's okay. You are not competing with anyone and you don't have to get it right on the first try. I'm here to teach you, not to judge you. Now, you ready?"

Jared's head bobbed up and down jerkily. 

"Good, now relax your arms." Instructed Jensen keeping his voice at a neutral level.

Jared complied for the most part.

"A little more." Jensen instructed again.

Jared took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the max before letting it all out slowly as he began to relax his limbs completely."

"Good." Jensen whispered. Jared could hear the intimacy tinged in his lover's voice, this causing his dick to twitch. "Now, take the palm of your hands and place them flat on your chest."

Jared complied once again, eyes never leaving his lover's. "Keep your limbs loose." Instructed Jensen. "Great now slide them lightly down your chest, make sure you do it slowly. You want to give yourself some time to adjust and feel the new sensations brought on entirely by you."

Jared nodded in response following his lover's instruction to the letter. "You're doing great, now slide your hands down to your torso. It's flat, it's firm and you like how your body feels beneath your hands. Good. You're doing great now keep sliding your hands downwards until I tell you to stop. Perfect now stop. Keep your hands where there at. Touch yourself. trace over the outline of your shaft." 

Jared's breath hitched as a new sensation slammed into him. He hadn't realized that his lover had quit speaking to him as his fingers feathered their way up and down the length of his denim clad cock.

Jensen sat and watched his lover mutely. Eyes transfixed on the long fingers tracing and caressing the outline of his cock. His ears horned in on the soft mewling sounds that graced his lover's lips

Jared's thighs started scissoring back and forth as his ass pushed firmly into the mattress before his spine rolled inward bringing his hips up fucking his painfully erected shaft into his mallet sized hand. His head jerked back and forth causing beads of sweat to fly and splash his lover's hand. His eyes slammed painfully tight, the bridge of his nose wrinkling slightly and his upper lip folded into a seductive sneer. His moans filling the quiet of the room. His thighs continued to scissor back and forth as his mallet sized hand started rubbing eagerly up and down the outline of his length, fingers squeezing his balls.

Holy shit the moans that were falling from the taller man's lips would be enough to even make Hue Heffner blush Jensen thought as he began stroking himself, his body picking up rhythm to fall in sink of his writhing lover. 

Jared's hands began flailing urgently over his length. His breath picking up volume as he felt his balls stiffen and drawing up. His body turning to liquid, his legs becoming rubber as a soothing warmth that started in the pit of his stomach traveling down to his groin and his hips shot up as his dick began pulsating its load coating the inside of his jeans.

Jensen's body slammed forward as his mouth latched onto the other man's dampening crotch, tongue tracing along the seam of the denim, licking its way from the balls and up the length of the man's exploding shaft sucking the moist heat. His taste buds exploding with the natural, bitter sweet flavor of his lover's cum.

Jared felt the heat of his lover's mouth sucking his cum through the denim. MY GOD, he thought this orgasm would never end. His body floating on the wings of ecstasy that he feared he may never come down. His eyes rolled back, as his hips snapped forward one last time and his lover sucked him through the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm that anyone could ever have in their entire life time.

Jensen's hips dipped downward into the taller man's calf as he continue to lick and suck his lover's dampening crock. Within seconds, he followed his lover over the edge.

Panting for breath, Jared brought his arms across his eyes as the shorter man crawled up the full length of his long body giving him tender kisses at the nape of his neck. "Holy shit that was hot." Breathed Jensen. You could here the awe in his voice.

Jared brought his arms down, sliding it around his lover's shoulders squeezing his body firmly against his. "Yea. If I knew it could be this good, I would have started a long time ago."

Both men fell silent, basking in the afterglow of their intense orgasm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen shows Jared the second part of masturbation.

Jensen offered a small peck on the taller man's shoulder blade. Looking in the taller man's eyes, voice dripping with lust. "So.... You think you're up to round two?"

Jared looked up at his lover, a question resting in his eyes as a smile creeps across his lips. "You mean there's a round two to masturbation?"

Jensen took his Thumb and started tracing along the seam of his lover's lips. "Babe, you have no idea but this time the pants come off."

Jared's lips slowly parted causing the shorter man's thumb to dip into his mouth. The taller man latched on instantly, tightening his lips around the base on Jensen's thumb and closing a hand around the shorter man's wrist to keep him from pulling his hand free; not that he had anything to worry about because his lover had no intentions of going anywhere. Jared's throat had been chalky dry, as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days but he could feel his mouth get wetter with each suck of his lover's thumb. Spit mixing with the salty flavor of Jensen's skin as the taller man hummed happily around his lover's thumb.

Jensen started petting Jared's silky tongue causing his lover's eyes to roll seductively back as his moans grew in volume. The shorter man had to finally pull back before he'd end up Cumming like a preteen in his jeans once again. "Remove your pants."

Jared complied by lifting his hips gracefully sliding his jeans down to his hips. Jensen's breath caught as he watched his lover strip down reveling perfect shades of golden skin. Not a blemish on his body. Every taught muscle and curves in all the right places reminding Jensen of a Greek God like Aphrodite who was actually a Greek Goddess of love and beauty. Sure Jared wasn't a woman by any means but the innocent beauty that he possessed was breath taking as well as overwhelming. Jensen paused over his lover, drinking him in causing the taller man to stare at him quizzically. "What? What's wrong?"

Stroking along the taller man's jaw line with his index finger, Jensen eyes scanned his lover's. "Nothing's wrong; it's just that I can't believe how beautiful you are. I mean damn, you're perfect."

A quick blush slid up the taller man's neck blanketing his features before he turned his head away.

Jensen caught his cheek gently with the palm of his hand. "No, don't turn away from me. It's nothing to be embarrass about I mean look at you. Long luscious legs, perfect skin tone, your muscular, you have the most amazing cat eyes, something people would kill to possess and your hair feels like it's made of the finest silk."

Jared blinked in disbelief, mouth momentarily agape. "Wow, Jen, What you just said almost sounded poetic."

Without taking his eyes off his tall lover, "Don't scoff Jay. I really mean it. Take me for example. I have freckles, I'm short, my hair is prickly, my skin is pale and yea I have muscles but they're not as hard toned as yours. I just can't believe you're with an average guy like me when clearly you can pick any man you want just out of a cover of some catalogue but you chose me."

Jared looked up at his partner sadly. "You don't see yourself as beautiful?"

When Jensen didn't respond, his lover continued. "Jen, you may see yourself as average but I see something more. You're skin may be pale in comparison to mine but it makes your freckles stand out and I love your freckles. I think they're beautiful. You're beautiful even if you don't see it. When I look into your bright green eyes, I can detect a hint of gold in them. I can't believe you don't see yourself as amazing as I do. You kind of remind me of a fallen angel and I was lucky to catch you."

The corners of Jensen's eyes crinkled as a smile crept across his face. "Who's being the poet now?"

"Well," Jared retorted, "You said that I remind you of the Greek goddess of love and beauty...." 

"Aphrodite." Jensen interrupted, he hadn't even noticed that he monologued that part out loud.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Anyway. You remind me of Orpheus. A Greek poet and musician who descended to the underworld to seek his wife. It's true because here you come from a great neighborhood and friends who care a great deal for you and you chose to come to this rickety old shack which by any normal person's standards, is considered to be hell. We're from different worlds but you chose to be here with me. Am I making any sense? All but the fact that I'm not a woman so I can't become your wife but other than that, do you get what I'm saying?"

Still smiling down at his lover. "Yea. I understand now enough of this Greek mythology, I know that we are both well educated but now it's time for our sex education course. Our second lesson is masturbating with your pants off."

Jared blush. "But I feel kind of stupid doing this."

Jensen shook his head lovingly at his partner. "There's no need to feel stupid. I'll be with you all the way and for the record, you're not the only man in this world to masturbate so lay flat on your back and keep your knees bent."

When Jared complied, Jensen continued. "Good now spit on the palm of your hand so it can slide up and down your dick easier."

Jared gave Jensen a disgusted look, "I'm not going to spit on my hand, that's gross."

Jensen sighed trying firmly to hold on his patients. "Okay, just lick the palm of your hand. Trust me, it's not as gross as you think."

Jared shrugged but followed his lover's instruction anyway."

"Good." Jensen continued. "Now wrap your fingers around your dick and gently pull the skin of your shaft just above the head."

An unexpected bolt of electricity shot through the taller man as he followed his lover's instruction's to the letter. "HOLY SHIT THAT POTENT."

Jensen smiled in satisfaction but kept his voice at an even level. "Okay now ad a little twist at the base of your cock."

Jared's hips shot up.

"Okay now it's time to spice things up a little bit. Take your other hand and gently glide your index finger up your asshole."

"Nnggguh." Jared groaned as the tip of his index finger raked across an unfamiliar muscle causing his hips to thrust up at their own volition."

Jensen nodded as if the taller man just asked him a question. "That's called your prostate. Touch it again."

The back of Jared's head slammed into the pillow as that same index finger raked across his sweet spot causing pre cum to leak from the head of his shaft."

Jensen swallowed hard trying his damndest to keep his voice steady as his lover's sweat bathed body writhed on the bed followed by his seductive, arousing moans that poured from this man's lips. Jensen could feel his own cock starting to rebel against him pushing pre cum out of it's throbbing head. "Don't ignore your dick, you have to continue to stroke it while you are doing the other thing." The shorter man couldn't even think coherently as he watched his lover's hips snap forward as he continued to stroke up and down his length while finger fucking himself. 

Suddenly a small whimper broke Jensen out of his lust filled fantasies. "What's wrong?"

Jared turned his heavy lidded eyes so glazed over with arousal over at his partner. "I want to feel you. I don't care. Hold me, kiss me.... What ever, I just want to feel your body touching mine. Please?"

Jensen spread his body out pushing it flush against his lover as he laid his head on his shoulder kissing the pattern of muscles. "Is that better baby?"

"Much." Jared breathed, eyes falling closed as he continued to pleasure himself

 

Jensen's hips are thrusting forward against his lover's flexing thigh sliding his hard on up against the meaty part of the muscle. Since his lover seemed to finally get the hang of his masturbation technique to bring himself to completion, Jensen quit voicing instructions watching his lover's finger work magically along the full length of his shaft while Jensen gently stroked the inside of his lover’s thigh.

Jared's hips continued to thrust with every upstroke at the same time he was fucking himself on his finger as it continued to abuse his prostate. He felt his lover bury his face into the crook of his neck and his leg was being humped at the same time Jensen gently stroked the inside of his thigh with his hand.

Moans fell from his lips as they curved into a pouty seductive sneer. Jensen thought he never saw anything more beautiful.

The second the tip of Jared's fingers brushed against his balls, he felt waves of pleasure shoot through his body in electric jolts. The slit on the helmet of his shaft breathing in and out as it spit it's first string of cum intensifying into a thick, silky, white fountain and his asshole muscles clinched around his index finger. Body overheating causing beads of sweat to burst out all over his forehead, spine arched as his cock continued to pulsate his load all over his fist.

Jensen's mouth watered as his body became urgently famished for contact and without a second thought, the taller man felt the sudden weight of his lover covering his convulsing body. All coherency of thought had abandoned him only to be replaced with lust, desire and need.

Jensen ground his swollen member against his partner's pulsating load. Pupils blown, breathing erratic as his body stuttered in movements as his tall lover took him on the wings of ecstasy riding their way through the pleasurable aftershocks. Jensen's head collapsed onto his lover's shoulder; both feeling pliant and boneless.

Without uttering a single word, darkness crept its way into the men's exhaustion and they fell instantly into a blissful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Jensen awoke from a distant, grinding sound and knew his lover was blending his father's breakfast. The frosted mini wheats. It looked more like mush. Jared poured the blended cereal into a bowl. 

Jensen grimaced as he entered the kitchen taking in the concoction that lay thick in the bowl. Jared chuckled at the sight of his lover. "It doesn't taste as bad as it looks, trust me."

Arms snaking around the taller man’s waist offering a quick ghost of a kiss on the nape of Jared's neck. "That's good baby because even though your father's sick, he deserves some flavor in his food."

Jared turned to face the shorter man, bowl in hand. "You make it sound like he has the flu or a cold rather than pancreatic cancer."

Immediately contrite, Jensen averted his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry.... I didn't mean...." 

"It's okay." The Jared interrupted. "I know what you meant. Yea, he deserves flavor but he can't have any spicy foods. It would only hurt him. Now, I have to take this to my dad...."

"You want me to do it?" Asked Jensen eager to do anything to stop him from feeling so damn helpless.

Jared cocked his head to the side and reached out with his free hand to caress his lover's cheek. "Mmmm, it's a tempting offer but since you got to feed him his lunch yesterday, I would like to feed him his breakfast but you're more than welcome to keep me company while I'm doing that."

Jensen leaned into the touch before turning his head slightly placing a tender kiss on his lover's wrist.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Jared's lips although it didn't reach his eyes. Jensen wanted to take him into his protective embrace and kiss the pain away but they had more pressing matters to deal with like feeding Michael his breakfast. Don't want starvation to be the reason for his demise.

Breakfast feeding took longer than usual. Only because Jared and Jensen enjoyed their visit with Michael. It wasn't until he started dozing off that they decided to leave him to his solitude.

Jared carefully placed his father's half finished bowl into the sink, Jensen followed him quietly to the sink placing attentive hand to the man's shoulder. "You okay?"

Jared huffed a melancholy laugh. "I'm I that obvious?"

Jensen's head bobbed sadly. "Yea."

Jared turned around to face his lover, eyes glassy from unshed tears, lips pulled into a tight, thin line before he shook his head in dismay. "He's fading away fast. I would be surprised if he lives through the rest of the month." The hollow sound his voice provided with that admission, made Jared wince inside. His voice was unrecognizable even to him.

Jensen looked at his numbly distraught lover. He didn't know if those words were for him or just spoken in the air as Jared had an eerily far away look as his voice was void of all emotion. The unshed tears in his eyes beginning to dry quickly. He felt Jared was starting to disappear inside himself and it was up to him to reach out before he completely disappears to a place he can never be found. "Jared."

It took one touch, one soft spoken word and Jared crumbled into a sobbing heap at his Jensen’'s feet. Jensen knelt down in front of him and gathered him into his arms. Jared clawed at the back of his lover's shirt, mouth open against the crook of his neck as his sobbing raged though him like a tidal wave. Body shaking violently against Jensen’s. Jensen only clutched him tighter, rocking him, burying his fingers into his Jared's hair as his whispered comforting nonsense in his ear.

Both men pulled back slowly, cheek brushing tenderly against cheek. Jared's body shuttered one last time before he looked down embarrassed. "Damn, What the hell? I'm sorry about that."

Jensen looked at his the tall man lovingly. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to turn away from you"

A small, sad smile pulled at the corner of the taller man's lips. "Yea but I break into tears on a daily basis. That's not like me."

Jensen leaned his head forward, brushing his nose gently and purposely against his lover's. "There's no such thing as a rule book on how a person is supposed to grieve or for how long. You're body needs to react to it and you need to allow it to. It's how you heal."

Do you know why my last name is different from my dad's?" Jensen was surprised with the quick subject change but maybe this is how his boyfriend will deal with the pain he is going through but at least he is talking. "I'll bite. Why?"

Jared's eyes shifted quickly to the floor as the tip of his tongue slithered gracefully out, licking his bottom lip. "Well, my last name isn't entirely different from his. Actually, I have two last names, Padalecki which is my mom's maiden name and Rosenbaum after my dad so I have two last names. My mom was what you might call your modern aged hippie. She kept her maiden name and attached my dad's last name to it. My dad told me about it. She believed that if you kept your maiden name and added your husband's last name to it, you won't loose your identity. You can still be yourself even when you're married. You only add on to your identity when you add his last name to your maiden name."

A smile crept across the shorter man's face. "So your full name is...."

"Jared Tristan Padalecki Rosenbaum." Jared interrupted. "I only shortened it to Jared Padalecki. Makes it less confusing."

"I think I can remember that." Jensen commented before leaning in. A closed mouthed kiss meeting his lover's. Jared's lips parted, accepting the invitation as he melted into his lover's kiss.

Both men suddenly jerked back slightly startled at someone banging on the hardwood door. They looked at each other confused before picking themselves up off the kitchen floor, Jared accepting the hand offered to him, helping him into a standing position. 

Once at the door, Jared swung it open harder than he meant to causing Tom to Jump back nearly landing on his ass as he stumbled backwards on the porch. Misha's hand was on his lover's back lightening fast to keep him from falling. "H-hi, w-we're f-friends of Jensen's." Tom stammered.

"I gathered that." Came Jared's curt reply. "What surprises me is that you guys are actually here. Aren't you afraid I might eat you?" 

Jensen's friend's looked at each other, terrified. You could almost see their bodies vibrate from fear and somewhere along the strange greeting, their voices got stuck in their throats. Jared shook his head and chuckled still staring at Tom. "Relax, no need to pee your pants over it. I'm not gonna eat ya." 

The men let out a breath they didn't know they were holding until Jared decided to speak again. "And besides, I only eat the brains, not people so if I were to snack on you, I'd starve to death."

It took them about five seconds to finally get the punch line. In so many ways, he was calling them brainless but they weren't going to call him on it because his height was so damn intimidating. Jared stepped back allowing the men to enter. 

"Jensen's over there on the couch,” Then his back arched slightly as his head leaned towards his lover. "Hey Jen, your mute friends are here."

Jensen stood up to greet his friends. "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"We missed you." Responded Tom sadly. 

Misha nodded. "We all missed you."

Jensen looked over at his friends fondly before his eyes came to rest on Chad's arm wrapped in a cast. His eyebrows knitted together in concern. "What happened to your arm?"

Eric started chuckling. "Dude, you are not going to believe this but we found this old, beat up go-cart at the dump, We took it home, fixed it up and went bowling."

Jensen was about to ask what bowling had to do with Chad's broken arm, Sensing the lingering question in the shorter man's eyes, Eric spoke again. "We took a bunch of these big, logs. You know, the ones you chop up into firewood?" Before his friend could answer, Eric continued. “Well, they were full and they were round and we set them up like bowling pins and ran the go-carts into them. Well, Chad volunteered to go first...."

"I didn't know that one of those logs would go flying." Chad defended. "Son of a bitch bashed me in the fucking arm. Can you believe it? Damn thing was heavy too."

Jensen shook his head in amusement before Jared decided to invite himself into the conversation. "Did it ever occur to you that by bowling like that, something could go seriously wrong?"

A hush filled the room as Jensen's friends stared at the taller man dumbly.

"Define seriously." Responded Jeff who had remained quiet until now.

Jared looked helplessly over at Jensen.

Jensen's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You gotta love em Jay. Their like little kids stuck inside adult bodies."

Jared raked his fingers through his own hair trying to soothe the tension out. "I'll say. I have a new respect for you being able to handle them on a daily basis."

At the same time Jared was talking to his lover, Jensen and Misha were holding a non verbal communication with their eyes. Jensen noted a question in Misha's eyes, he gave a slight nod and Misha's face lit up. "Well congratulations you two."

The other men fell quiet, Tom moved over to stand between Jared and his lover waving his index finger between the two men. "You mean you two are...."

Jared's lips stretched into a thin line. "Yup."

"That's right." Admitted Jensen, his eyes twinkling with love.

Jared gasped when he found Tom's arms were suddenly around his waist. "I am so happy for you."

Jared stood there immobile until Misha walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "You should hug him back or you'll hurt his feelings. He's very sensitive that way."

Confused and feeling slightly uncomfortable, Jared's arms slid around Tom's shoulders lightly before he felt the other man pull back. "So did you two, you know?"

Jared looked over at his partner for help. Jensen chuckled. "That's their way of accepting you to the group but first they put you through their retarded initiation. Something they made up for every new member."

Jared backed up briefly, "So you guys want lemonade or coffee? I got both."

Jensen's friends looked up at the taller man, a Cheshire grin painted on their faces.

"Oh, no, no, no." Admonished Tom, gently grabbing the taller man's hand and leading him to the beat up old sofa. "We want to talk to you. Hey Jen? Could you give us a minute?" Seeing their friend's hesitation. "I promise we'll be good."

Jensen looked over at his lover for permission noting the small nod Jared gave him in return. "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen. Be good." He warned before exiting his friends' presence.

Once Jensen was out of earshot or so they thought, Tom turned towards the taller man. "So you and our friend Jen had gotten pretty close huh?"

"Yes." Answered Jared cautiously.

"Good. That's good." Tom continued. "Has he ever introduced you to his favorite kink yet?" Seeing the confusion in the taller man's eyes, "He likes golden showers. Has he told you about that yet?"

Steve jumped forward. "You sure he's ready to hear this?"

The other men gave him a chastising glare causing Steve to shrink back.

Jared shook his head remembering Jensen warning him about his friends' bull shit stories. Always trying to make the new guy look stupid so he decided to play along. "Pants on or off?"

Now it was Tom's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

A small smile tugged at the taller man's lips. "Pants on or off. It's not a difficult question."

Tom shuffled nervously in his seat next to Jared. "What's the difference?"

Jared let out an exasperated sigh. "Pants off, only your partner gets dirty; pants on, you both do. Understand?"

The guys nodded their heads. This prank wasn't going as planned. This man was too quick on the uptake. "I do however know yours and Misha's kink. More of yours though. I heard you like poison ivy on your dick and balls. You like the burning torture that comes with it."

Both Tom and Misha ducked their heads in embarrassment causing Jared to laugh harder. "So did I pass your initiation?"

"In flying colors." Mumbled Chad in disappointment. They weren't disappointed about Jared being in their group, they were disappointed that they couldn't trick him and make him look stupid causing them to laugh at his expense. This guy was just too smart.

"Good." Responded Jared. "Can Jen come back or are there more torturous tests to go through?"

"I'll get him." Offered Misha.

The men found that they can relax easily with the taller man. Jensen was a good judge of character. They laughed and told bullshit stories trying to get Jared to at least fall for one of them until late at night. They said their goodbyes, making it sound like it was for ever which proved to be amusing to Jensen and his lover but deep down in Jared's depressive mind, he knew that he would be seeing them again in a few days because that is how long he estimated his father would live.


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen woke up to the feeling of dread as he found his lover's side of the bed to be empty. Slowly he padded barefoot across the bedroom floor. Jared had left his bedroom door ajar, Jensen leaned foreword as faint sobs reached his ears. He decided to follow his lover's sobbing which didn't take long since they were coming from across the hall in his father's room and he detected another man's voice. It didn't sound like it came from Michael. He kept hearing the word's "I'm sorry." And "If there's anything I could do, don't hesitate to ask."

Jensen crept out of his lover's bedroom to find himself face to face with the coroner. What he got in return was a solemn look and a shake of the head before the man looked back at the taller man. "I'll make some calls to have the body picked up and taken to the morgue. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Jared nodded absently keeping his face buried in his father's chest crying out his endless well of sorrow.

Jensen lunged forward grabbing onto the taller man pulling him firmly against his heat. "I am so, so sorry baby." He choked in the taller man's hair, damn rebellious tears. He is supposed to be strong for his lover not fall to pieces when he needed him the most.

"I only came in to feed him his blended breakfast and he wouldn't wake up." Mumbled Jared brokenly. "He wouldn't wake up. The coroner thinks that he may have passed away about a couple of hours ago in his sleep. Says he probably didn't feel anything."

"He's probably right." Jensen agreed softly. "He went peacefully and without pain. That's more than any of us can hope for."

Jared clutched at his lover in desperation, his grief ridden sobs ripping him apart atom by atom. Jensen tightened his grip as his lover's face dipped into his lover's stomach he in turn buried his nose in his a grieving lover's unruly hair kissing it affectionately putting all his emotions into that kiss.

Jared was puzzled when he felt his partner's stomach shake against his head and knew he was crying. Jensen continued to whisper watery words of comfort into the taller man's hair causing the taller man to look up desperately up into his partner's face, hand coming forward to tenderly caress Jensen's tear streaked cheeks. The pads of his thumb shakily stroking the tears to the side.

Jensen looked into his lover's sorrow filled eyes, his entire soul exposed and on display. They looked like they were silently pleading with him to make this all go away, make this to be a dream, to get rid of the hurt that was involved with grief. He then removed his tall lover's hand from his cheek, eyes remaining on Jared's the whole time as he brought his lover's hand to his lips and started to kiss each and every finger. Then he gently turned his hand over and started kissing his knuckles one by one.

Jared knew they were apologetic kisses. Jensen poured his entire heart into those kisses. They spoke of love and commitment and they spoke of the grief he shared with him and most of all, Jared got the message loud and clear, they said that I will not abandon you. We are in this together. His heart swelled with emotions and a new set of tears started to surface immediately spilling down his cheeks.

Jared stood up slowly, gently cupping his Jensen's cheeks in the palm of his hands, brushing at the never ending tears one last time with the pads of his thumbs before his hands dropped weakly to his lover's shoulders and his long arms snaked around his neck, With his eyes clinched shut, his hand gripping the back of the shorter man's head pulling at him desperately against his solid body as both men cried with the other. Offering each other solemn words of comfort. It was most definatly going to be a long day.

Jensen woke up to the feeling of dread as he found his lover's side of the bed to be empty. Slowly he padded barefoot across the bedroom floor. Jared had left his bedroom door ajar, Jensen leaned foreword as faint sobs reached his ears. He decided to follow his lover's sobbing which didn't take long since they were coming from across the hall in his father's room and he detected another man's voice. It didn't sound like it came from Michael. He kept hearing the word's "I'm sorry." And "If there's anything I could do, don't hesitate to ask."

Jensen crept out of his lover's bedroom to find himself face to face with the coroner. What he got in return was a solemn look and a shake of the head before the man looked back at the taller man. "I'll make some calls to have the body picked up and taken to the morgue. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Jared nodded absently keeping his face buried in his father's chest crying out his endless well of sorrow.

Jensen lunged forward grabbing onto the taller man pulling him firmly against his heat. "I am so, so sorry baby." He choked in the taller man's hair, damn rebellious tears. He is supposed to be strong for his lover not fall to pieces when he needed him the most.

"I only came in to feed him his blended breakfast and he wouldn't wake up." Mumbled Jared brokenly. "He wouldn't wake up. The coroner thinks that he may have passed away about a couple of hours ago in his sleep. Says he probably didn't feel anything."

"He's probably right." Jensen agreed softly. "He went peacefully and without pain. That's more than any of us can hope for."

Jared clutched at his lover in desperation, his grief ridden sobs ripping him apart atom by atom. Jensen tightened his grip as his lover's face dipped into his lover's stomach he in turn buried his nose in his a grieving lover's unruly hair kissing it affectionately putting all his emotions into that kiss.

Jared was puzzled when he felt his partner's stomach shake against his head and knew he was crying. Jensen continued to whisper watery words of comfort into the taller man's hair causing the taller man to look up desperately up into his partner's face, hand coming forward to tenderly caress Jensen's tear streaked cheeks. The pads of his thumb shakily stroking the tears to the side.

Jensen looked into his lover's sorrow filled eyes, his entire soul exposed and on display. They looked like they were silently pleading with him to make this all go away, make this to be a dream, to get rid of the hurt that was involved with grief. He then removed his tall lover's hand from his cheek, eyes remaining on Jared's the whole time as he brought his lover's hand to his lips and started to kiss each and every finger. Then he gently turned his hand over and started kissing his knuckles one by one.

Jared knew they were apologetic kisses. Jensen poured his entire heart into those kisses. They spoke of love and commitment and they spoke of the grief he shared with him and most of all, Jared got the message loud and clear, they said that I will not abandon you. We are in this together. His heart swelled with emotions and a new set of tears started to surface immediately spilling down his cheeks.

Jared stood up slowly, gently cupping his Jensen's cheeks in the palm of his hands, brushing at the never ending tears one last time with the pads of his thumbs before his hands dropped weakly to his lover's shoulders and his long arms snaked around his neck, With his eyes clinched shut, his hand gripping the back of the shorter man's head pulling at him desperately against his solid body as both men cried with the other. Offering each other solemn words of comfort. It was most definatly going to be a long day. 

It had been a long ten months for the two men; Jared moved in with Jensen almost immediately. About three months ago, they heard on the news after they got that major windstorm that the shack was no longer in existence. The place was completely demolished. It didn't phase Jared that the house he grew up in had been destroyed by mother nature. Nothing phased him anymore. Sure, Jensen's friends had come over to try and cheer him up but to no avail he wore his depression around him like a cloak.

It didn't matter that Tom somehow got a glue trap stuck to the side of the head, or how the guys dared Jeff to shove a bunch of live bees in his mouth, yea, that was a pleasant trip to the emergency room but on the bright side of that, Jeff's lips looked like he over did it on Botox injections which would have been funny under different circumstances.

The guys dared Steve to shove raw hamburger meat in the back pocket of his jeans and tease the neighbor's bull dog with it. The neighbor just happened to be standing outside at the time, it pissed him off to the point where he decided to open the gate and before Steve could react, the dog was latched onto his ass and to no one's surprise, the dog's name was Killer. Another emergency room visit. The doctor even called him by name. 

 

Misha got hit by an ice cream truck. He was in a coma for three weeks but there was no permanent damage. Why'd the ice cream truck hit him? Because Chad decided to taunt him until he got him good and pissed off. Despite Misha's gentle nature, he did have a temper when he was pushed to his limit. Misha chased Chad across the street and didn't see the ice cream truck coming. Tom fell down beside his lover sobbing while Jeff went up to buy the blue superman ice cream that he loved so much. The other men stared at him in disbelief and like an idiot Jeff responded, "What? Me depriving myself of ice cream is not going to help him." 

Chad retaliated against Chad by shoving that blue superman ice cream directly up his nose, stick and all so he had to have that surgically removed. Jared and Jensen both visited their comatose friend in the hospital every day until he was better. Even brought him chocolates and flowers. Poor Tom was beside himself with grief, joining Jared and Jensen in their cry party. All three men comforting each other. When Misha got better and was released from the hospital, the games were on again. 

They were at a foot ball game where for the bathrooms they had these Porto potties. They decided to wait until Eric who had just finished his third chilly dog before he decided to make a bee line for one of those Porto potties. The other guys hovered around snickering to one another as they heard his painful groans followed by some unpleasant noise they couldn't even begin to describe. On the count of three, they pushed that Porto Potty over on it's side and took off like a bat out of hell as a string of colorful vocabulary echoed through the closed door. When they came over to Jensen's that night, Jensen just got done comforting his lover once again. He opened the door, his mouth agape as he took in the view of his poor bruised up friends. Before he could inquire about it, Tom was the first to speak. "Eric beat us up."

Jensen blinked. He knew it took a lot to piss off Eric. He never kicked anyone's ass unless he had good reason. "What did you guys do?"

Tom had the audacity to look offended at the accusation.

Jensen's hand came up to his own forehead as if he were trying to massage away the tension as Tom explained to him the Porto potty incident.

"Okay. Stop right there." Jensen bit out not caring about the sting in his words. "What's with you guys? What's with all these dumbass shenanigans?" 

The next words that came out of Tom's mouth made him sound like an innocent child thinking that something like this could kiss away a boo, boo. It almost made Jensen cry because he had such good friends. "We did it all for Jared. We wanted to cheer him up so we caught all our dumbass pranks on video. We thought by him watching it, he would start laughing instead of his usual crying. We were only trying to help."

Misha came forward to kiss his lover gently on the head. "You've gotta love em Jen. Their hearts are in the right place even when their head's are not."

Jensen blinked the tears away from his eyes swallowing the lump down in his throat. "Follow me, I think you should tell Jared what you just said."

Chad held the DVD up in triumph. "We can do one even better, we can show him."

Their friend's followed him into their bedroom. Chad popped in the video while Jeff made the popcorn.

Jared watched the DVD carefully, a smile creeping across his face blooming into a full fledged blinding grin ending in a belly full of laughter. It had been so long since he laughed like that. It felt good. Once the video was over, Jared turned his attention towards their friends. "So you did all of this for me?" 

Their friends nodded their heads eagerly and simultaneously. 

Misha leaned forward, eyes boring into their tall new friend's. "They even hurt themselves just for you. They wanted to make you laugh. There is a world out there that you are missing out on and we want you to be a part of it. You're dad would want you to be a part of it."

"You're dad would also want you to start living again." Jensen offered.

Jared's bottom lip started to quiver. "I had no idea what I was doing to you guys. Nobody has ever cared for me before other than my parents."

Misha placed his hand gingerly on the taller man's shoulder. "Jay man, you're not alone in this. We are all here for you even if it means us doing stupid things to get your attention causing many hospital visits. We will do whatever it takes to get our mountain man back."

Jared smiled through his tears. "Mountain man. I actually like that now."

Misha smiled back at Jared, his own eyes shining with unshed tears.

Jared jerked back as a thought occurred to him, "You said in so many words that you hurt yourself to get my attention; does that include the coma?"

Misha chuckled. "Naw, that was not planned. Just one of those freak things that happened. I'd like to try and forget about that if you don't mind."  
Jared lunged foreword thanking Misha profusely as his tears flowed out of their own volition. This time they weren't tears of grief, they were tears of rebirth because today, Jared will start his life anew.

"Group hug." Tom announced as he threw his arms around the two embracing men. Jensen was the next to follow and before they knew it, all the men were entangled in a hug.

As the men broke apart, it was Jeff who announced that they had to go. Jared's lips slanted into a disappointed pout. "Do you guys really have to go? Why don't you stay the night? It would be like a slumber party, we could stuff our faces with junk food, watch movies all night. Get shitfaced. Whatever but just stay and hang around. I really enjoy your company."

Jensen stayed silent, listening to his lover ramble on while gliding his index finger up and down the length of his tall lover's arm.

Steve's eyes shifted briefly to the floor before coming to rest on Jared. "I'm not allowed to drink with my medication which I left at home and in an hour it'll be time for me to take it."

"What are you on medication for?" Asked Jensen puzzled.

A slight blush climbed up Steve's neck. "It seems that I have an infection in my ass cheeks. It seems that damn bulldog just got done eating his own shit before taking a chunk out of my ass."

The rest of the men wore matching grimaces on their face followed by "UHHGH." And someone mumbling TMI in the background.

"It's mine and Misha's sex night." Offered Tom.

"It's sex night for you two every night." Commented Jeff.

Tom blinked innocently. "Yea but it's my turn to wear the dog collar."

"Damn it Tom." Jensen groaned, eyes clinched shut and pinching the bridge of his nose as if warding off the beginning of a migraine. "That is too much information. So what we have established here is that everyone has plans for the night."

The other men nodded simultaneously before Misha added, his eyes once again boring into Jared's. "Besides we only help bring you back to the world of the living. It's up to your boyfriend to help keep you there. We think you need time for yourselves."

Jared nodded in understanding still wishing that their friends would stay. He has grown attached to them and after tonight, he never knew just how far they would go just to save him from his self destruction. That only strengthened his bond with them.

Once the men were gone, Jensen turned his attention to his lover. "You okay?"

Jared's eyes took on a far away look. "Yea, I actually am. I miss your crazy friends."

"Our crazy friends." Jensen corrected.

Jared smiled at his lover fondly. "Yea, our crazy friends...." After giving a little thought, he added. "I believe you were going to teach me more about sex so what the next lesson teacher."

"I thought you would never asked." Responded Jensen, his voice dripping with lust as he began to crawl up the length of his lover's body. They were both already shirtless since all they have been doing was hanging around the house. Jeans and boxers were removed as Jensen leaned forward, his lips ghosting over his lover's.“Ok. Lift your hips.” Instructed Jensen patting his lover tenderly on his thighs.

Jared complied and Jensen slipped a pillow under his hips and his legs fell apart.   
“Try to relax”, he whispered, “It’ll be easier if you relax your muscles.” 

Jared heard Jensen taking something beside the bed and then he felt something cool and moist on his abdomen.

“Massage oil”, Jensen whispered as he started to spread the oil on his lover’s abdomen and thighs, massaging them until he could feel Jared relaxing his muscles. "They actually use this in physical therapy to help relax their client's muscles. I found out about it one year when I dislocated my shoulder." With out waiting for his lover's response he then took some more oil and started spreading it to the taller man's ass. He pressed the tender flesh around Jared’s entrance his thumb disappearing into the crevis, and his lover tensed for a while but relaxed eventually.

Before Jared could react, the shorter man pushed his index finger inside his puckered opening, holding him down with his other hand. Jared whimpered.

“Shh…”, Jensen whispered, “Relax…”  
He moved his finger a bit, then pulled it out. He added more lube and pushed two fingers inside his tall lover who froze completely still.

“I know, I know…” Jensen whispered soothingly into his lover's unspoken language, “Calm down. Breathe…”

He started moving his fingers, scissoring them a little to get Jared open and ready …Well, as ready as he could be in this situation. 

“See”, Jensen smiled when his lover started to adjust to his fingers, “Much easier when you relax.”

“Okay”, Jensen said and pulled his fingers out, caressing Jared’s thighs all the way. “Ready?”

“Yeah”, Jared whispered, voice bathed in awe, “I’m ready.”

“You know, babe, you don’t have to do this if you're not ready, I mean, we can-“

“No!” Jared groaned. "I'm ready. If we don't do this now, I'm afraid we won't ever...."

Okay, Jensen thought, that was a clear enough answer. He took the lube and put a lot of it in his hands. He coated his swollen cock with it and placed the tip of it at his lover’s entrance with his hand. With his other hand he started jerking Jared’s cock, strong and slow. Jared moaned out of pleasure and the shorter man decided now was the time his tall lover would be ready enough. He started pushing himself in and Jared squirmed rapidly. Jensen held his hips still as his lover's eyes slammed shut. "Jay honey, I need to you to look at me. I want to make sure you're not in any pain before I go any further." The taller man opened his eyes, relaxation coming to rest in them as he began to adjust to the intrusion. Jensen pushed all the way in, nailing Jared down.

“HOLY SON OF A …” Jensen panted, “Damn, you’re so tight.”

Jared's eyes rolled back as his back arched and his mouth formed a perfect O as a low, whisper of a moan slithered from his lips.

Jensen started moving lazily with slow, deep thrusts, trying to be as gentle as he could for his beautiful lover as his ass was assaulted for the first time in his life. The word virgin popped into his mind in an even mantra and he bit his lip but couldn’t help thrusting in a little harder. That only made Jared cry out his pleasure louder and Jensen swore he saw stars dancing in the dark.

Jared's breathing was becoming erratic as his lover continued to pound against his virgin hole. His fingers wrapped around his tall lover's thighs and he was sure there would be bruises there by morning but he couldn’t help himself, He just kept thrusting deeper and deeper into that wanting hole speeding his movement all the time. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room along with Jensen’s groaning and Jared’s whimpering and fast panting.

Then when Jensen hit his lover’s prostate and Jared screamed, he really screamed out loud.

“Jen, there”, he panted, “ Oh God, Do that again. Please”

And Jensen kept pushing harder inside the taller man, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust, rolling his hips and it felt so fucking good he wanted to cry.

Jared's long legs shot up from the bed wrapping themselves around his lover's waist as he continued to draw the shorter man in deeper and deeper. His hips rocked off the bed grinding into his lover's as he was coming down.

Suddenly, Jared's back arched, lifting his chest off the mattress as his asshole muscles clinched around his lover's dick. Sweat glistening from his body and the dampening sheets beneath him starting to cling to his back.

“Jay”, Jensen moaned into his lover's shoulder, “I can’t hold it much longer…”

Pressure on the taller man’s balls was reaching the critical level and he knew he was gonna cum any second.

“Jen”, he whimpered, “I’m gonna cum, I’m… “

Jared screamed as his lover hit his prostate once again, driving him over the edge. His whole body trembled rapidly as he came so hard he saw white. And when Jared’s tight hole squeezed so hard that one, final time it almost hurt, Jensen couldn’t hold himself back, he shot his load inside his lover, groaning, hips jerking, mind going blank. 

Jensen felt his knees giving up under him and he collapsed on top of his lover, sweaty and out of breath, satisfied to the last molecule of their bodies.   
They held each other close, breathing heavily in each others mouths.

Of all the gossip and stories that have been gathered on the mountain man for years, there was one left out, that when it came to making love, Our mountain man can move like a porn star but the other guys will never find out. That's just a secret between the two lovers.

THE END


End file.
